My Frozen Heart
by Jadedea
Summary: ROB&STAR!Chaps 1-8!FINISHED!When a famous doctor is found dead and part of an new experiment called MAP is stolen it will be up to the Titans to find out who did it. Love will be realized and hearts broken. And an old ememy confronted. It's really good!FI
1. Default Chapter

Ok here is my fifth fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it. The pairings are Robin and Starfire. Maybe some hints of BB and Raven. I've taken things from Batman, things from the Teen Titans and things I've made up and rolled them all into one story. I will not be revealing who the villain is to maybe chap 3. I think this story is going to be pretty fast pace. Well here it is.

Description:

**When a famous doctor is found dead and part of an new experiment called MAP is stolen, it will be up to the Teen Titans to figure out who has done it. Love will be realized and hearts broken. And an old enemy will be confronted. Before reading this story ask yourself this: What would you do for the one you loved? Because this villain has and will do anything. **

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

**My Frozen Love**

Chapter 1: The Mall and The Movie

" With new technologies Gothcorp is revolutionizing the science field. Welcome to Gothcrop the future….is now."

The 5'5 foot teenager looked at the huge screen with the Gothcorp commercial. He was familiar with the company since, after all, he was from Gotham. Gothcop was a major cooperation that was about to release a new product that was supposed to be a major break through, but he wasn't going to get to see the news conference for he was at Jump City Mall with the other Titans. They had decided to spilt up into groups Robin with Starfire. Cyborg with Beastboy and Raven all by herself. He waited now patiently for Starfire who was buying a new shirt.

" Robin!" Starfire yelled as she ran towards him. Robin turned and smiled at the beautiful alien girl.

" Friend Robin I have purchased this new piece of clothing. Is it nice?" Starfire asked pointing to her new shirt. It was a purple sleeveless with glitter all over it. It also showed some cleavage. She spun so he could see the back.

" It looks great." he replied. But he thought it looked absolutely beautiful on her. But he could never say that to another living person.

" Glorious! I am glad you like it. I have now completed the process of shopping. Now, please, take us to the store of your choosing." She said flashing him one of her famous smiles. He nodded and took her hand. After going up a flight of stairs they entered a music store. He started looking at old albums.

Starfire tugged at Robin's sleeve. " I believe I have seen Skye Sweetman on the wall of listening."

"Oh, go ahead Star I'll come and get you when I'm done." Starfire nodded and walked off. Robin looked at her as she turned on the headphones and swayed to the music. He smiled. She was the only girl who ever let get close to him. Hell she was the only _person_ he let ever get close to him. She was the only girl he ever lo-. _Stop thinking that!!!!!!! Robin you don't love her. You can't love her. You know what will happen if you do._ Robin thought to himself. He went back to looking at blues albums. He picked out one he wanted and walked over to the counter. He paid the cashier. He walked over to Starfire and tapped her on the back. She didn't notice him. He poked her again .She turned around quickly. And not meaning to hit him in the nose.

" Ow!!!!" He yelled. She took off her headphones.

" Robin! I am sorry I didn't know you were that close!" she said as his nose started to bleed. She tilted his back and brought him out to a bench. She sat down and started to bring him down so he could lay while putting his head on her lap. He wouldn't let her.

" Robin will you please lay down. It is needed to stop the bleeding." Starfire said.

" No it's okay I'm okay." he said trying to get out of Starfires arms. But as he tried to get away Starfire waved her arms up to show a sign of giving in. Unfortunately for him she had her purse on and when her arms flew up it threw up too. The purse hit him square on the nose, that had already been bleeding.

" Mother fucker!" he yelled. He yelled cupping his hands over his nose.

" Robin!" Starfire yelled. This time as she laid him down he didn't fight back. He laid his head in her lap. She took out some tissues from her purse and put them over his nose. He pinched his nose as soon as they were on. She started to wipe off some of the blood that had been on his hand off. Then she burst out laughing.

" What's so funny?" he asked, his voice sounded like a chipmunks though because of his pinched nose. That only made her laugh harder. She stopped laughing. And looked down on him with a sad face.

" I am sorry that I found your pain amusing. I am sorry that a have "beat" you. It was truly unintentional." she said.

" It's okay." Robin said smiling.

" Does it hurt?" she asked.

" Kind-of. You have a really good punch." He said taking off the tissues and throwing them away. His nose had stopped bleeding, but he still laid on her lap.

" I thank you. Now let me see your injury." Starfire said.

" It's fine Star." he said trying to get back up.

She pushed him back down. " You are so stubborn Robin! Let me just take a look." she bent down so that her face was only inches from his. His heart beat got faster. _Oh crap! Please don't do it now. _ he thought looking down at his pants **(I hope you know what I'm talking about).** _Ok just focus on something else. Presidents think about presidents. Okay the first president was George Washington. The second was---was---Starfire's breath now on my neck. Stop it Robin!!!!! Okay lets think about something else. Okay um, inventors. One inventor is um, crap who was an inventor?!_ Meanwhile Starfire got closer to his lips.

" Thomas Jefferson!" he yelled out loud. Both he and Starfire jumped up, hitting each other in the nose.

" _Ow!" both yelled._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Raven tapped her fingers on the table in the food court. They we're supposed to meet at 6:00pm . It was now 6:10. She had gone to a Barnes and Noble and sat at Starbucks while reading a book she had bought. Behind her she heard Beastboy and Cyborg approaching.

" Dude you so kicked his ass!" Beastboy said as they sat down next to her.

Cyborg smiled, " Thanks. He sucked at Ninjas 3000."

" Guess what Raven! Cyborg bet this one punk at Ninjas 3000. This guy said that Cyborg couldn't beat him. So Cyborg beat that he could beat him so they bet 50 bucks each. Cyborg won and we were able to get. Monkey Mania 3!" Beastboy yelled.

Raven rolled her eyes " Wow. Now that's exciting." she said sarcastically.

" Whatever. I thought it was cool." said Beastboy.

" Yo Robin and Star what happened to you?" Cyborg said pointing and laughing.

Raven and BB turned and BB burst out into laughter. Raven just sighed and put her hand on her forehead. Robin and Starfire sat down. They both had pieces of tissue stuck up each nostril to plug bleeding . Robin gave Beastboy the death glare and he stopped laughing.

" We have had a series on accidents evolving hitting each other in the nose." Starfire said looking down.

" So what's for dinner?" Raven asked.

" Tofu!" yelled Beastboy.

" Hamburgers! No way am I having nasty tofu!" Cyborg yelled back.

" I have been a cow!!! Would you eat me?" Beastboy yelled.

" No. Knowing you , you would have Mad Cow Disease." Cyborg said. Starfire laughed. Robin sighed. This was an endless fight.

" You two! It's a damn food court you can get anything you want! So stop this pointless fighting." Raven said her voice aggravated.

Both stopped and rubbed their hands together. " Sweet!" they both yelled grabbing Raven and pulling her towards the food court.

" I'm sorry I said anything." she mumbled as she was dragged by the laughing boys.

" Do you want Mexican food Star?" Robin asked. She nodded and both teenagers, with tissues stuffed up their noses, walked over to the counter where it was served.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

" And now for tonight's feature movie: Jurassic Park!" Beastboy yelled. Holding up the DVD. They had left the mall after eating and now were getting ready to watch the movie.

" I hate that movie." Raven sighed.

" Yes, I love this movie!" Cyborg yelled. They all sat down on the couch. Starfire sat next to Robin with a blanket.

" Please when do we go to the park?" she asked. Robin smiled at her being naïve.

" Star it's a movie about dinosaurs." He explained.

" Oh, like the kind Beastboy turns into?"

" Yes Star." he answered.

" Then I shall enjoy watching this movie!" she said. Robin winced. She apparently hadn't seen Jurassic Park.

**A half an hour later…..**

Starfire jumped and held on to Robin for dear life. " I do not like this movie!" she squealed in fear.

" It's okay Star. They're not real." Robin said trying to comfort her.

" They eat people! I did not know this." she whispered. She put her arms around him and he put his arms around her. He knew that Starfire did not like movies with violence. She let out an "Eeek!" as she buried her head into his chest to shield her eyes as yet another human was torn apart.

" The goat what has happened to the goat!" she whispered worriedly to Robin. Robin already knew what happened to the goat. The t-rex ate it. She yelped as a piece of the goat landed on the car. He could fell tears on his shirt that had fallen from her face.

" Star if you don't want to watch the movie we don't have too." he whispered.

" No it is alright. I can watch the movie. Thank-you for holding me." she whispered. He nodded. The truth was he was more than willing to hold her.

" Will you two shut-up! I can't hear the movie!" Beastboy whispered quickly. Both two mouthed sorry. And continued watching.

**A few hours later.…**

Starfire shot up in her bed. Beads of sweat rolled down her face. She wiped them off. And stood. She grabbed a pillow and held it to her chest. Clutching it she quickly ran out into the hall and went to Robin's room. She knocked at his door. It opened to Robin in black sweat pants and a red tank top.

" Star it's 2:30 in the morning. What's wrong?" he asked with worry.

" I had a mare of the night. In my dream you and me and the others were torn a part and eaten. But then somehow I was alive and then I was eaten once more!!!!!!" she said quickly with a fearful voice.

" Star, it was just a dream. Remember those things aren't real. Dreams aren't true." Robin said putting a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded. "Yes but I am still fearful that the dinosaur will come out of my closet and eat me again. Please will you stay with me until I fall asleep."

Robin sighed. He knew it was improper but with Star it was necessary ,if he didn't go she would be awake all night. " Sure Star come on." he said grabbing her hand and leading her back to her room. When they got there he tucked her in.

" Okay I'm going to stay until you fall asleep then I'm going back to my room, okay?" he said. She nodded and closed her eyes. Soon she was asleep. He sat on the window looking out at the ocean.

_It's beautiful. Jump City. I have a good life you know. I'm a leader of a great team. I've got friends. And I have….Starfire. I want to tell her how I feel but I can't. I know that. If anything were to happen to her because of me I wouldn't know what to do with myself. My parents died because of me. I over heard what was going to happen but I didn't get there in time. They died because I wasn't fast enough. I'm faster now. Batman took in and trained me. I know how luckily I am, others in my situation would've had a bad life. Overall I've turned out okay. But not without sacrifice. There have been those who have I gotten evolved with who have died just because they knew me. I can't let anyone in because if I do they'll go away, get hurt. So over the years I've put an wall over my heart. How come she can just past through this wall like it doesn't exist? She somehow has found a way to get to me. I've already let her in too much I can't let her in more. There are times when I'm talking to her that I have an overwhelming urge to just kiss her. Or they'll be times when I'm with her that I just want to throw every thing away. She is the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. Her red fiery hair and those beautiful jade green eyes. But what I love most about her is her attitude. With her you'll always get a positive outlook on everything. How can she look at me and melt my worries away? I know nothing can come out of this ,not only because I'm her leader or that she will get hurt eventually for being with me , because she is naïve. Truly I do not know if she understands love. I know that she does…intimate things with me , unknowingly of course. She'll kiss my cheek when I'm sad or give me unexpected hugs, but I know she only means it to be in a friendly way. I should be punished, but sometimes I want to do " more then friendly things" with her. Why? I mean why do I feel this way about her and not about Raven? Or anyone else? I know there are plenty of girls who would love to go out with me, I know this because I get so much fan mail from these girls. But there's something …different about Star. I think it's because she knows my past and she knows me and she likes me for who I am. She doesn't see the mask see she's my eyes--my soul. Of course that's meant as platonically, she's never seen my eyes. That's another reason why I love her. She sees peoples souls ,not there appearance and not the act that people more than often put on. She pulls me out of the darkness and the loneliness that often consumes me. She is my life support. She is what makes me want to get up every morning and not want to give up no matter how bad the situation gets. She believes in the impossible. She is the impossible. She's done the impossible. She's under my skin and I can't get her out. When I 'm around her I lose my "cool". I lose my ability to be strong, for she makes me week in the knees. I remember the first day I met her I forgot to breathe. I do believe I'd do anything for her. She has already made me crazy. Crazy with love. She is the most loving person I've ever met. And the most innocent. I hate to see her sad, so I make her smile. I already know the team thinks I like her, which is true, but I deny it. And yet I look at her from the corner of my eye. I help her in battle.I sit with her to watch the sunset and sunrise. I sit with her now making sure the monsters don't get her. She makes me feel incredible. I'm engulfed by her precence and her love. But we can't be together. Because my enemies would surely find out and hurt her. I can't love her because I would resist sending her into battle while letting the others go without a second thought. Which is why I said earlier I'm her leader. I can't put her life first, even though I want to . When I became Slade's apprentice I fought the others. But when I came to her, I couldn't do it. I almost got her killed. And the others too because of my heisiation. I can't let that happen. I push her away, but she comes back. Someday I will be with her. I like to believe that someday, somehow I won't have to worry about these things and I can be with her. She is the one and I've found her while I'm young, but I can't have her. This is the time I want to be a normal teenager. But then again she isn't just a normal girl. She's the girl I love. _

_Robin looked at a sleeping Starfire. She turned and mumbled, " My mustard!!No please let it go!!!! It has done nothing to you!!! Please do not harm it!!! Take me instead!!" He smiled. He watched her sleep as his eyes started to close. Soon he drifted off to sleep thinking of her. _

A few hours later Starfire awoke. She saw Robin sleeping at her window. She looked at her Hello Kitty clock. It was 3:00am. She got up and went over to the window. Very carefully without waking him she brought him to her bed. She laid him down and placed some covers on him. Then she went over to the other side and too got into bed. She turned to face him and smiled. He looked very peaceful. She brushed some hair out of his face. She looked down at the resting teenager. She slowly brought her lips down to met his. She pulled away and for a second she thought he was going to wake up. But he continued sleeping, thankfully. She didn't know what she would say if he had awakned. She stared at him until her eyes finally closed and she went back to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -

**Hi there!!! I know that was a short Chapter and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry if it sucked I promise the next Chapter will be much better. Did you know that someone, somewhere thinks about every night before they go to sleep. It's just a little fact my friend told me. Anyways I hope you liked that Chapter it will get better as I go along. This Chapter was really only to show Robin's feelings towards Starfire. And some of Starfire's feeling towards Robin. As my readers can tell I LOVE writing fan fictions about Robin and Starfire. I wrote this while listening to Tangled Up In Me by Skye Sweetman. And got the idea while watching Motorcrossed on Disney. Who else here thinks that Dean (the guy in green racing for Art Henderson) is totally hott!!! Cause I do. I really only watch that movie cause he's in it. I am shameful. He-he. Anyways please no Flames my tender heart can't take it!!!!! And if you liked it then review because those just motivate me to write more. I love pleasing you guys. **

**Hey by the way has anyone figured out who the villain is yet? Well you'll kind-of see him or her in the next Chapter. Those of you who know Batman at least kind-of know Batman should figure it out pretty fast. Wink, wink. Hint, Hint Tell you guys what which ever three can figure it out first I'll give you a shout out. I can't really give you any prizes cause it's a website or else I would. Hmmmm maybe I'll think of something. **

**Well I have got to go cause it's late and I'm tired.**

**Love all of you,**

**Hailey**

**Ps.**

**I hope my AOL service doesn't go off. If it does I'll get back as soon as I can. **


	2. Gothcop

Hi!!! I've gotten all your reviews and thanks so much. This Chap isn't really going to have the Titans in it. You will learn what project MAP is. So here is Chap 2. Okay this takes place earlier that day in Gotham

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 2: Gothcop

Flashback Chapter 1:

_She started at him until her eyes finally closed and she went to sleep_

Flashback End:

**Earlier that day in Gotham City at Gothcop ………….**

**Harold Regan stood at the podium at a press conference. It was being held in Gothcop's main lobby. Today was the release of a brand new product that would put Gothcop on the map. **

" **Now ladies and gentlemen I'm am proud to present, a woman who has done extraordinary things. I present to you now Dr. Joan McKnight inventor of Gothcop's new project MAP." Harold motioned his hand towards a woman who stood from her chair. And all people in the audience clapped.**

The woman stood. She wore a white overcoat with a black skirt and red top under. Her hair was brown and put in a half pony tail using a clip. She wore glasses and adjusted them as she stood at the podium. She shook Mr. Regan's hand.

" Thank-you Mr. Regan. Everyone will you please give a round of applause to Mr. Regan, proud owner of Gothcop who made my experimenting possible." she said her voice strong. The crowd broke into applause once more. She smiled and turned back to the audience. " Ladies and gentlemen today is a day that will surely be remembered throughout history. For today, what is called, the start of the third industrial revolution begins. Over these past ten years machine technology has advanced the medical field. Doctors have been transplanting artificial parts into the human body to replace vital organs that had been destroyed. Today we have come very far with our new technology. And Project MAP is no different."

" I along with several other scientists have been working on this for years now. Now I will tell you exactly what project MAP is. Through Project MAP dead cells in the human body are reanimated, or brought back to live. MAP stands for Microscopic Animation Process. Project MAP uses a new technology called micros, which I have invented myself. Micros are small microscopic chips made to simulate actual cells. When injected to a humans body they are able to act as the original cells to reanimate any section in which cells are no longer functioning. They are also able to fight of diseases. Nor will micros be in anyway attacked by the red blood cells or the white. Because of their unique design micros are able to fool the body defensive systems. They are designed to fit any person. The body will accept them and not recognize them as intruders. Through MAP people in wheelchairs will be able to walk and people with diseases such as cancer can be cured. This is a great advance not only in the science but medical field"

People in the audience sat with awe. Then clapped wildly and cheered. " Dr. McKnight will now take all your questions." a man said from her side. She smiled he was Arnold, her husband and one of the scientists working on this project.

" Dr. McKnight!!!" the reporters yelled raising their hands. Dr. McKnight pointed to one that held a microphone that said ABC 7.

" Hi. I'm Lind Johnson with ABC 7. Doctor please tell us, what made you want to invent Project MAP?" Lind asked.

" It's very simple actually. When the rate of diseases went up I wanted to make something that could cure them. Then I discovered micros and that lead to everything that exists today." Dr. McKnight answered.

" Doctor!" a man who held a microphone that said FOX 11 called. She pointed to him. " Hello I 'm Rick Sanchez from FOX 11. Doctor is it true that you were the one of the doctors who did the first major artificial transplant on a human?"

" Yes that is true. Over 75 of the subjects body had to be replaced with artificial parts. He is most definitely one sciences greatest accomplishments. It was also the start of the program ATIP or Artificial Transplant for Injured Police officers." Dr. McKnight answered. She pointed to the next reporter.

" Hello I'm Suzan Ortega .Doctor McKnight when will MAP be released to the public?" Suzan asked.

Dr. McKnight smiled. " As soon as possible. Right now there is only a limited supply of micros but with the funding of Gothcop and the US government ,factories owned by Gothcop will soon start mass producing MAP."

Another reporter raised their hand. She had a microphone that said KTLA 5. Dr. McKnight pointed to her. " Hi I'm Martica Summers with KTLA 5. This is truly an amazing discovery. Now, who will be buying MAP?" Martica asked.

" Well of course all hospitals in the US will be receiving shipments of MAP as soon as they 're off the production line. We have also received generous offers from other countries such as England and France wanting to buy MAP , so that they will have MAP in their hospitals. I suspect that the whole world will be using MAP very soon in the future." Dr. McKnight answered.

Another reporter raised a hand. Dr. McKnight pointed to him. " Hello I'm Ray Trivets with NBC 2. Doctor are there any problems with MAP or will there be any problems?" Ray asked at this all reporters raised their microscopes to hear her answer.

Dr. McKnight wasn't intimidated at all instead she laughed and then said in a serious way, " No there are no problems nor will there be. The biggest thing we have to worry about here at Gothcop is refrigeration. You see the micros must be kept at 30 degrees below 0 so they can be stable. After entering the body they defrost and become body temperature were they become stable in the body. Also they must be kept frozen so that they won't go bad. But no worries, we have refrigerated trucks and factories. So then there's really no problem at all."

After a few more questions Dr. McKnight finally finished, " Thank-you for all your questions ladies and gentlemen . I'm very proud to say that my "baby" is now released to the world. But it wasn't done all by myself, but with the help of others. I'd like to thank Dr. Rodriquez, Dr. Anderson, Dr. Gill, Dr. Wolf, and especially Dr. Arnold McKnight, my husband. All these doctors have been at my side the whole way. Everyone please give these people around of applause because they are, along with, me the mothers and fathers of this project!" she said pointing to a group of doctors who were sitting on her right. The audience clapped and whistled. " And I would especially like to thank Gothcop for their financial support, tools, and research labs. Without Gothcop none of this would be possible." she ended her speech. The audience once again broke out into applause.

Mr. Regan stepped forward and shook Dr. McKnight's hand. She sat down next to her husband and grabbed his hands in hers. Mr. Regan smiled and turned to the audience.

" No, thank-you Dr. McKnight. And thanks to all those doctors that spent years on this project. I know I have only been C.E.O for five years now. And ever since Ferris Boyle died we never thought that Gothcop would ever be at this level of greatness again. But like Madonna, we have made a come back. I do believe Project MAP will put Gothcop on the map in a way that Ferris Boyle ever believed it could. Here is to the lives MAP will save. This adjourns today's conference. Thank-you ladies and gentlemen for coming.

Welcome to Gothcop the ….future is now." he said waving goodbye to the crowd.

All the doctors stood up and took a bow before walking out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Joan McKnight pushed the soda machine button. Nothing came out. She pushed the button again. Nothing. She pushed it again. Still nothing.

" Why won't you give me my coke!?" She yelled at it.

" Here let me give it a try." Arnold said from behind her. She stepped aside and he kicked the machine and a soda came out the slot.

" Old trusty soda machine. I push you for coke. You don't give me it and when you do it's Sprite." Joan said patting the machine. " Thanks sweetheart." she said to her husband while opening the Sprite and taking a drink.

Arnold wrapped his arms around her waist and swayed her. She smiled. She turned and kissed him. " Thank-you for being with me throughout this whole project I know at times it was very tiring." she said.

" No my dear you're the one that's tiring. But that's why I love you." he said in his English accent planting a kiss on her cheek.

" We had a big day today." she said leaning into him. He hugged her.

" And now it tis over. And me and you can relax." he said whispering into her ear.

" Yeah, now we can get back to our other plans. Project Have A Child. We have been married for 7 years and I want a baby. It's time to start our family. And MAP will make us rich and we can have fat happy children and a house in the country. We can retire. I want to." she said smiling.

" I can't wait to start a family with you too. Even though you are a headstrong "yank" I do believe you're the prettiest one I know. And the smartest. I can't wait to have a child with you. But I refuse to let it be fat." he said.

" I can agree with you on that one. No fat kids. But I know you're going to be a great father." she said hugging him.

He rubbed her back. " And you'll be the best mother. Now I do think we should start on that as soon as possible. So when we get home lets play Austin Powers and the agent from America. In this game there will be shagging and lots of it baby." he said in his Austin Powers voice.

She laughed. " I can show you many spy tricks Agent Powers, but we have go to that dinner hosted by Mr. Regan. It would be rude not to go since it is in our honor." Joan sighed.

" Now, I thought we British were supposed to be the ones with all the manners when did that change?" he asked in a silly voice.

" Oh, it hasn't. But after you married me I Americanized you by stuffing you with potato chips, and candy, and all different sorts of junk food. I also taught you slang . Your politeness level dropped from a 10 to a 1 and a half over night. It was hard work but someone had to do it." she said laughing.

He laughed too. " Yes and may I say you did a great job. The slang most definitely stuck with me, much to my horror. Now if we must go to this dinner I suggest we go home and change into formal dinning clothes. Now lets get in the car and " put the petal to the metal" as you Americans say." he said leading her out to the car. He opened the door for her.

" Wow. I think your use of slang has turned me on, Arnold." she said getting in.

He got in the drivers side. " And your banter of every subject we speak of is quite exhilarating ,in a way." he said pulling out of the Gothcop parking lot.

When they got back to their apartment they changed into their dinning clothes. Joan dawned on a dark blue dress with a v-neck. She also had blue silk slippers to go with it. Arnold put on a suit with a bow tie while Joan put her hair into a bun. He came up behind her and started tickling her. She laughed. And they fell on the bed an he started kissing her.

" You have to stop or else we'll never get to the dinner. I promise that we will do this later. And I promise that it will be great, but we have to go." she said pulling off him.

He sighed. " Well okay then, but I think you should receive this before we do." he said putting a beautiful diamond necklace around her neck. She gasped.

" Arnold it's beautiful!! How did you get this?" she asked shocked.

" I bought it silly how do you think I got it. Just say thank-you and don't ask any questions to ruin this moment." he said whispering in her ear.

" Thank-you!!" she yelled hugging him. " I think I'll wear it to work and everything. So that they can all see that I have a very pretty diamond necklace and they don't."

" Do you always make fun of others?" he asked laughing.

" I do when I have a pretty diamond necklace and they don't." she said with an evil smile. " Come on we're going to be late." she said dragging him towards the door.

" I hate Mr. Regan and I can't believe we're eating with him." Arnold sighed while getting into the car.

" He is our boss and supporter of our research. Plus we have to be polite." Joan said getting into the car next to him.

" The man isn't even having it at his bloody house!! He's having it at Gothcop. What are we not good enough to come to his home to eat a meal?" Arnold raved.

" He's having it at Gothcop because Gothcop has an elegant dinning room for guests and that is where he's decided to have it." Joan said.

" Whatever you say. You'll just have to keep me from strangling the man is all I'm saying." Arnold huffed.

Joan patted his knee. " Okay."

--- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

The meal had been excellent. And now Mr. Regan stood at the front of the long dinning room table.

" Thank-you my guests for coming tonight. Now I'll start with one of my long boring speeches---" he was cut off by a cell phone ringing. Joan opened her purse and took out her cell phone.

" Um, excuse me I have to take this. I'm sorry for the interruption Mr. Regan." Joan said as she walked out of the dinning hall. She answered it.

" Hello?" she said.

" Hello Joan." a voice said from the other line. She knew instantly who it was.

" This isn't a good time." she said quickly.

" I think it's a good time Joan." the voice said.

" I have plans tonight." she said.

" Cancel them. I need your help tonight. I'll meet you in the lab at 8:30 pm be there on time." the voice said.

Joan sighed. " Yes I'll meet you there."

" Good." the voice said and hung up. Joan hung up the phone up. And walked back into the dinning room. Apparently Mr. Regan's speech was over because everyone was leaving. She grabbed her purse and headed towards the door with Arnold. Mr. Regan stopped them before they could leave.

" Ah, the McKnight's. Thank -you for coming. And for all your hard work on MAP. Without you two it would've never have gotten finished." he said.

" And thank-you for the lovely dinner Mr. Regan and all that you've done for us." Joan said shaking his hand.

Arnold shook his hand too. " Yes what she said. Well bye then." he said leading Joan outside to the car. He went to go open the door for her but she stopped him.

" Um, sweetheart I have to stay here." she said looking down.

" But why? I thought we we're going to play Austin Powers and the American Agent." he said.

" I have some work I have to do. Just some small things I need to finish up. It won't take long. I should be home by ten and we'll play then." She said putting her hand on his cheek.

" Okay. But how are you going to get home?" he asked worriedly.

" I'll take a cab." she said.

" No. I refuse to let my wife ride in a cab with a total stranger. You ever know, the guy driving it might be an axe murder." Arnold said protectively.

Joan laughed. " Yeah, because all taxi drivers called Abu are axe murders just waiting for me to get in the car." she said sarcastically.

He didn't laugh instead he put a hand on her face and said seriously. " I'm serious. I don't want anything happening to you ,love. I worry is all. You work so hard, you sometimes forget that all people aren't as nice as you and I. I just don't want you to get hurt. And that is why I'm taking a cab and you're taking the car home. Now is that understood?"

Joan knew that there was no changing his mind. She nodded, " Okay. You're a gentlemen I have to admit that and stubborn too." He called a cab.

It was a few minutes before it finally pulled up. Before getting in the cab Arnold turned to face his wife.

" I love you, you do know that don't you?" he asked.

" Of course I know. And I love you too." she said kissing him. They stood there like that, just kissing until the cab driver honked the horn. They gave each other a hug. And he got in. She waved until the cab got out of site. Then she went back into the building. It was 8:00 pm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Joan stepped into the lab and sat down on a bench. In front of her stood a cabinet. She typed in a code and it opened. Inside were thin long tubes. Inside of these tubes were frozen blue micros. She took one out, carefully. And set it into a holder on the counter.

Next she placed it on a scanner and went over to a computer. She typed in a code that opened the MAP program. Only she and Arnold had the code to the MAP program. She had the computer scan the tube. After the computer let out a beep to show it was finished. It read:

**Scan of micros complete. Base is stable.**

She smiled and put the container back into the cabinet. She was about to go back to the computer when she heard a noise. It came from the back of the lab. She looked down the aisle of benches and counters. There was nothing there. Then she heard a noise again. She was the only one in the whole building, who else would be there?

"Is anyone here?" she asked aloud. She carefully walked down the aisle. Only her heels on the floor could be heard. Her breathing got heavier as she reached the back. She looked left and right. On her right was a door leading out into a hallway. And on her left was the closet. She took a step towards the closet. The noise sounded like a bang and was coming from it.

She reached out a hand and turned the knob. She got herself ready for someone behind to be behind the door. She swung it open. No one was in there. Just a few old brooms and other cleaning supplies . Then she felt something brush up against her leg. She jumped. And then she looked down. It was just her cat Kitty that she sometimes left at the lab.

She bended down and picked up the black and white cat. " Oh, it's just you Kitty. You scared me baby. Come on we'll go get you some food. And I'll take you home tonight." she said in a babyish tone. She stood up with Kitty in her arms. Joan adjusted Kitty's collar. It was a sliver chain with a think metal plate that was square. The square it's self had blue strips on it. But it was only Joan who knew that that the collar was a key to something. Something that would be very important to open if anything were to ….happen.

She turned around. And came face to face with a man. She screamed and dropped Kitty. She hadn't noticed him coming in because she had been busy with Kitty. Kitty hit the ground on all fours and ran to a different part of the lab. Joan put a hand over her heart as she breathed in tried to clam herself down.

"Oh my God!" she gasped. " You scared the hell out of me!"

" I am sorry." the man said his voice cold.

" It's okay." Joan said while walking to the computer where she was before. He followed closely.

" Do you have the micros ready for the experiment?" he asked.

"Yes. Do you have the test subject?" she asked back.

" Yes."

" Good put it down on the table." Joan said pointing to a metal table in the front of the lab. It was an operation table surrounded by metal cabinets. There was a wall long window in front of the table, but it was closed with blinds. The man nodded and went to the back of the lab, where the door leading to the hallway was. He opened it and picked up a black bag. He carried it to the front.

Meanwhile Joan punched in the code and re-opened the cabinet and took out some micros. She slipped on some white gloves and some lab goggles. She put the goggles. Then carefully picked up the long tube of micros. She carried it to the front and put the tube in a holder on a small table right next to the operation table.

The man opened the black bag and took out a…body. He placed it on the table.

" Will this work?" he asked.

" It should. If she hasn't been dead longer for 5 minutes." Joan said looking at the body.

" She hasn't been." the man said. Joan felt a wave of nausea as she realized that he had been the one who had killed her. The girl was no older than 21. She was Mexican with black hair. She was someone's daughter. She was someone's sister. She was someone's friend. She hadn't known she was going to die. Joan didn't know this girl. She doubted that the man knew this girl. She had probably had just been walking on the sidewalk when she was just killed for no reason known to her.

The man saw a look of worry on Joan's face. " Is there anything wrong?" he asked.

" You mean except the fact that this is illegal, that I have been stealing micros from this lab so we can experiment all these years. The fact that right now a girl was just killed for experiments. Or is it the fact that I'm going to bring her back from the dead then kill her again. Or the fact that I've been lying to my husband for five years about why I invented MAP." Joan said calmly, but darkly.

" Don't worry yourself with such things. Look at the good your doing, for Nora. You will be able to cure her, Joan!" he said grabbing her shoulders. She nodded sadly and he let go.

" By the way how is Arnold?" the man asked.

" He's fine." she said taking off the top of the tube and placing a top with a needle on it instead.

" And I suppose you went out to dinner tonight. Your dress is beautiful." he said.

" Thanks." she replied clicking the tube with her fingers.

" Will they heal her wound?" he asked pointing to a stab wound on the girls stomach.

" Yes, if she comes back to life. Her cells will re-form and the wound should heal itself. But she'll need some bandaging." Joan replied.

" Well I guess getting the bandages won't be necessary because she's going to die again anyways." the man said. Joan was disgusted at his blatant disregard for a human life.

" Are they ready?" he asked.

" Yes. I'm injecting the micros now. If this works her heart will start beating again and slowly all other parts of her body will come back into function. The micros in this case will reanimate her whole body." Joan said injecting the micros into the girls arm. " Use half of the bottle now, then after her heart starts beating, use the other half." she said to herself.

They waited for two minutes and then the man said in a voice that scared her, " Why isn't it working?"

" The micros were frozen and the girl has been dead 5 minutes. They need time to defrost using whatever body heat that is left." Joan said her voice quivering.

She looked at the monitor. There was still no heartbeat. Then all of a sudden a pulse started on the monitor. The girl was alive again.

" Inject the rest now!!" the man ordered. Joan didn't move. _Joan_ a voice said in her head _what are you doing? This isn't you. You can't do this! She's just an innocent girl. You can't just put one life over another. You can't use your technology to help this villain even if it would be saving Nora._

Joan injected the rest. The girl was unconscious but all her body's systems were working again. The wound started to heal itself then it stopped when it was only a small cut.

"We've done it Joan! She's alive once more." the man cried out in joy. The girls eyes started to flicker open. " Now kill her Joan before she totally wakes up." he ordered.

Joan stared at the girl whose eyes were now open. The girl looked confused but she gave Joan a sweet smile. Joan looked down at the legs at of the table. They had wheels.

" Joan! Do it now!" the man ordered. She looked at the girl again and shook her head.

" No! I'm not going to do it. I'm taking her to the hospital!" Joan yelled. She started to push the table towards the door. But the man grabbed her from behind and pushed her up against the wall. She crashed into some cabinets.

" If you won't do it then I'll have to!" he yelled. He took out a knife and drove it through the girls throat. The girl let out a gasp and then her eyes went wide and then she closed them. She was dead.

"No!" Joan yelled. She ran to the girls side. She looked up at the man. " I can get some micros. We can still save her!" she yelled desperately.

" No. We aren't going to save her Joan! If we were to, she would tell the police about what were doing!" the man yelled.

" I'm not doing this anymore!" she yelled as she started to run towards the cabinet were the micros were. He stopped her. He twisted her arm and once again threw her against the wall. He held her there.

" You can't! I won't let you!" he yelled.

" I'm going to the police. I'm telling them everything." she sobbed.

" NO! Not after everything I've worked so hard for! Nora was you're best friend Joan! And when she first heard she had a disease she told you before she even told me. I was her own husband! You two were like sisters. And now when she needs you're help the most, you turn your back on her!! I've been able to keep her alive! But you can cure her! Joan please! The police would stop what I'm trying to do. I love her Joan! I just want to be with her!" he yelled with tears in his eyes.

" I'm sorry Victor I can't. I can't. I was okay with helping you kill Ferris Boyle when you wanted revenge for him cutting off your project. I helped you so that Ragan could take over as C.E.O. I was okay with stealing and taking animals lives. But this is a human. I can't kill people! She was an innocent girl! We would have to do more testing and that would mean more lives! I'm not going to do this anymore and either are you!" she cried out in pain for the mans non-human hands cut into her arms.

" You helped build me this suit after my accident! You have helped me all this time! How dare you turn your back on me! On Nora!!!" he yelled throwing her to the ground. She tried to get up but she had twisted her ankle.

" Victor you can still redeem yourself. You don't have to be this way!" she cried. He reached down and picked her up by the throat.

" I would do anything for my wife! And anyone who gets in my way will die!" he spat. He ripped off the diamond necklace. But as he ripped it off one part caught on her neck ripping off skin with it. The necklace landed on the ground with skin on it's chain. Joan gasped as her neck bleed from the back.

" You are crazy." she whispered.

" Just crazy in love." he whipered back. " Seeing as how MAP will work with a couple of more experiments before use on Nora. I don't really need you anymore Joan. You have been a good friend. Goodbye Joan." he said. Then she screamed as she was thrown out the window. She fell twelve stories. She hit the ground. Dead.

The man looked out the window at her lifeless body on the sidewalk twelve stories below. He turned back and grabbed the girl he had originally brought in. He knew that Joan was the only one along with her husband that knew the code to get into the cabinet and set of the program. He walked out of the lab. He would come back for the micros at a later time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The next morning at Titans Tower…..**

Robin awoke to a sleeping Star next to him. He smiled. She must have moved him to the bed. She was asleep and looked so peaceful. He looked down on her. She was so beautiful espically in the morning. He was about to kiss her when there was a knock at the door. She awoke and sat up. Unfortautaely for Robin he had been only inches away from her face. The two smacked heads.

" Ow!" both yelled.

" Good morning friend Robin." she said as her nose started to bleed. She grabbed tissues of her nightstand. And handed some over to Robin, who's nose started bleeding too. The knock came again. Robin got up to answer it.

He opened the door and there stood Cyborg. A smile came over Cyborgs face. " Hey Robin what are you doing in Star's room?" He asked slyly.

" It's not what you think." Robin said sounding like a chipmunk because he was pinching his nose.

" What happened?" Cyborg asked pointing at Robin's nose.

" Me and Star had an other enconuter of the nose hitting kind." Robin sighed.

Cyborg laughed. " You know dude. If you want to ask her out, this is not a good way of going about it."

" I told you I don't like her!" Robin yelled at Cyborg. Luckily Starfire had gone into the bathroom to change. She came out just in time to see Robin give Cyborg the death look. As soon as Cyborg saw her he busted out with laughter. She had tissues stuck up each notstril.

" What do you want?" Robin asked in a annoyed tone. Cyborg stopped laughing as he remembered the reason why he had came.

" Get dressed Robin. We have to get to Gothcop somethings happened." Cyborg said in a serious tone and walked away.

" I'm going to go get dressed. I 'll meet you in the garage." Robin said to Starfire while walking out of the room. Starfire nooded and headed for the car.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Okay that is the end of Chap 2. "The man" was the villain which some of you should've figured out who it is by now. Remember the first three people who figure out the villian first get a shout out.**

**In first place is Darknessdude. Congratulations!!!! Yeah the guess you gave was right! It is the villian you said. But shh!!! Just so the others who haven't gussed it won't know who it is. **

**I will reveal it in the next Chap or so. I know there wasn't that much Titan action this but I had to introduce the project MAP and Joan. Please no flames. And if you liked it THEN REVIEW!!!!! Thank-you for all your reviews so far. I hope to get Chap 3 up soon so stayed tune. **

**Bye-Bye,**

**Hailey **


	3. The McKnight's Apartment

Hi! Here is Chap 3. In this Chap I'll just tell you guys who the villain is. Thanks for your reviews!!!! So here is Chap 3:

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans cause if I did Robin and Starfire would be together !!!!!!

Chapter 3: The McKnight's Apartment 

The t-car and the r-cycle drove on the freeway heading towards Gothcop. Robin had let Starfire ride on the back of his motorcycle. All the others rode in the car.

" Um, dudes I'm not complaining or anything but doesn't Batman guard Gotham?" Beastboy asked.

" Yeah, but I suppose he is on another mission with the Justice League." Cyborg answered. Beastboy shrugged and sat back in his seat.

The car and motorcycle pulled into the parking lot. The was ambulances and police cars everywhere. Robin helped Starfire off the motorcycle. The other Titans met them and they walked towards the huge building.

" Hey Cy did the person who called tell what happened?" Robin asked Cyborg.

Cyborg shook his head. " No. They just said to get down here as soon as possible." They walked towards the square outside lobby. It was surrounded with yellow tape. The police officer let them in. They looked around wondering what happened. Then Beastboy gasped. All the Titans turned to stare at what he was looking at. On the ground was a woman in a silk blue dress. She was dead. And there was blood all over the ground. The sight made all of them have nausea. Then a slight plump man unmerged from the front of the building.

" Titans hello." he said walking over to them and shaking their hands. " I'm Mr. Regan C.E.O of Gothcop thank-you for coming. As you can see we have a problem. Come I'll lead you upstairs." They walked inside and started up the stairs to the 12th floor.

" So who is she?" Robin asked.

" Joan McKnight." Answered Cyborg instead of Mr. Regan.

" How do you know that?" Raven asked.

" She was the doctor who helped my father build my machine body after the car accident. It was the first major artificial transplant. Over 75 of my body is artificial parts she created." Cyborg replied.

" Oh I see. She helped save your life." Starfire said.

Cyborg nodded. " It's because of her that I'm here. She was a good person."

" Yes she was also great doctor and inventor too," said Mr. Regan from in front of him, he was huffing a little bit from the climbing. " She was one the doctors who helped create Project MAP. She also invented micros. The project was released to the public yesterday."

" Then why would she kill herself?" Raven asked.

Mr. Regan stopped abruptly and turned to face them. " Joan didn't commit suicide , she was murdered."

" How?" Starfire asked.

" Last night we had a dinner celebrating the release of the project here at Gothcop. Apparently she didn't go home. She told her husband, Arnold, that she had to stay to finish up a few things. So he took a cab and went home. That was the last time anyone ever saw her alive." Mr. Regan replied now pulling himself up using the banister of the stairs. Starfire stepped forward and helped him walk.

" Thank-you my dear." Mr. Regan said. Starfire nodded.

" How was she found?" Robin asked.

" When she didn't come home last night her husband was very worried. He stayed up all night waiting for her to return but she didn't. This morning he came here looking for her. Her car was still in the parking lot, so she hadn't left. As he walked out into the square lobby outside. That's where he found her. He called the police and that's about it." Mr. Regan said.

" Where is Mr. McKnight now?" Raven asked.

" Home. He wouldn't talk to anyone, he just cried. He told the police how he found her and left." Mr. Regan said sadly. They stopped at the 12th floor and opened the door to the lab. They stepped in. The place was a mess. Cabinets were dented and broken. A table knocked over. The window was broken. Supplies lay every where in disarray. There was blood all over. Police officers were already investigating and taking pictures of the scene.

A police officer came forward and shook their hands. " Hello I'm officer Davis."

" Hi were the Teen Titans." Robin said back. " Can you tell us what happened here?"

Officer Davis nodded and lead them to the front of the lab. " Apparently she was thrown out the window. But not before being beaten. Notice the cabinets, they're bent. She was probably smashed up against them several times. She also had a broken ankle. We also found a diamond necklace." He pointed to the broken necklace that was now being picked up and put into a bag.

Beastboy shuddered when he saw the skin. "Ewwww!!!" he said. Raven hit him and he shut-up.

" We need you to find out who killed her." officers Davis said looking at the Titans.

" Um, well this is event is horrible, but we aren't crime scene investigators or anything. We're superheroes and we fight crime." Robin said.

" Yes crime. That is why we called you. This isn't a normal murderer. Dr. McKnight was brutally beaten. And these cabinets are very strong. It would've taken a special amount of force to dent them. And the window was safely glass. Dr. McKnight broke through it easily. That means the person who threw her hand to have super strength." He said pointing to the window.

" What?" Beastboy asked confused.

" Watch this." Officer Davis said. He walked over to a counter and picked up a metal bench. He went over to a part of the window that wasn't broken. He threw the bench against it. It hit the window but the window didn't break. All the Titans jumped backwards.

" I'm a pretty strong guy. And that was a metal bench. Whoever threw Dr. McKnight out the window had a lot of strength. Will you please do this?" Officer Davis asked.

Robin nodded. " Yes we'll take the case. Can we look around?"

Officer Davis nodded and the Titans spilt up to look throughout the lab.

Starfire walked down an aisle all by herself. Nothing looked wrong. She heard a noise. It came from the back of the lab. She walked towards it. The noise got louder. " Hello, is there anyone here?" she asked aloud. No one answered.

" Starfire?" someone said from behind her. She jumped and let out a yelp. It was just Robin.

" Oh, it is you friend Robin. I have heard a noise from the back." she said sacred.

" Don't worry Star we'll find out what is. Stay behind me." He said quietly. She stood behind him. They walked and he took out his bo-staff. The sound was coming from the closet. Starfire put her hands on his shoulders protectively. He stepped forward and swung the closet door open. He swung, but no one was there. Starfire gasped and Robin turned to face her.

She was holding a black and white cat. At purred as she petted it. " Hello I am Starfire and your tag says you are Kitty. Hello Kitty!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Robin sighed and smiled. He took her back to meet the others .

Meanwhile Raven and Beastboy walked down an other aisle. At the end they saw a woman talking to the police the policeman nodded and put a comforting hand on her shoulder before leaving. The woman sat down at a counter crying. Raven and Beastboy stepped forward. She was about 35 African-American with curly brown hair. She had hazel eyes, which at the moment were puffy and red from crying.

" Um, excuse me miss?" Beastboy said as he put an a hand on her shoulder. The woman turned to face Beastboy. She wiped some tears from her eyes.

" Oh, hi." she said with in a tearful voice.

" Hello I'm Beastboy and this is Raven. We're the ones investigating Dr. McKnight's death. Um, I know that this must be a hard time for you but can you answer some questions?" Beastboy said in a soft caring tone Raven didn't know he had.

" Hello I'm Dr. Wolf. I worked with Joan on MAP." the woman said shaking Beastboy's hand and then Ravens. " I would be glad to answer any questions that you have."

" Thank-you Dr. Wolf. Can you tell us the last time you saw Dr. McKnight?" Raven asked.

" Oh, call me Martha. Um , the last time I saw her was last night at the dinner here. She was fine nothing seemed wrong." Martha Wolf replied.

" Dr--I mean Martha. Did anything happen during dinner?" Beastboy asked.

" No. Everything was fine just nor- wait a second um, yeah she had a phone call right before Mr. Regan was about to his speech." she said.

" Do you know what it was about?" Raven asked.

" No. I didn't get to talk to her after she came back into room. But Arthur might. He is-was her husband. Oh, poor, poor Arthur he loved her so much. He must be devastated. She was a good person, why did this have to happen to her?" cried Martha.

Beastboy patted her shoulder in an effort to comfort her. " Sometimes these things happen to good people. And that's the time we all have to realize that life is precious." Beastboy said in a way that amazed Raven. He was deep.

" Thank-you Martha for answering all or questions. Our condolences are with you. If you remember anything else give us a call." Raven said as she and Beastboy left her. They walked back to find the others and Raven turned to Beastboy.

" That was very deep of you Beastboy." she said in her monotone voice.

He turned to her and smiled. " See I'm not totally mindless."

" Yes, your mind is there, but it's a size of a raisin." Raven said walking ahead of him.

" You bet it is!!! Wait raisins are those small dried up grapes, huh. You're a mean person!" he said chasing after her.

Meanwhile Cyborg had gone through a door that lead into a different part of the lab. He stepped through it. Inside there was all kinds of mechanical parts. They were similar to his. They laid in different parts on tables. He picked some up and looked at them. He put them down and went over to her desk. On it was pictures on her with friends. On her wall were certain newspaper articles. He looked at one. It read:

**Teenager evolved in car accident. **

"Last night Saturday May the 5th teenager Vic Stone was evolved in a car accident. While driving at fast speeds down Highway 18 Vic swerved quickly to avoid hitting a child. His car hit a dirt mound. After flipping three times the car came to a stop. Sadly over 75 of his body needed to be amputated. An operation has been preformed today at St. Christens Hospital by his father. With the help of Dr. Joan McKnight and other doctors he is alive at this time. Over has been 75 body parts of been transplanted. Making this the first successful Artificial Transplant Surgery."

It went on to tell more ,but Cyborg stopped he knew what had happened. He was there.

:Flashback:

Vic drove down the road at 100 miles per hour. He had just came from a winning a football game at his high school and was now going to an after party. The music was loud and blasted through the car. Vic rocked out to it. And for one small second he closed his eyes and when he opened them there was a kid. The kid had come out of nowhere. Vic spun and barely missed the child.

The car spun everything went all dizzy. All he could fell was pain and all her could hear was the music that hadn't turned off. He came to a stop and the last thing her heard was his music and an ambulance in the distance.

He opened his eyes and everything was blurry. He felt pain all over. But he couldn't feel his legs or his arms. He tried to move them but couldn't. Why weren't they moving? He was in the hospital above him he saw his father pushing him and yelling out commands to other doctors. It was all confusing. Everything just mixed together. He screamed out in pain.

Then he felt a hand on his face. And out of the blurriness and confusion came a loving voice and face. It was a woman.

" I'm Dr. Joan McKnight. I'm here with you. You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay, Vic. Stay with me Vic. Stay with me." he looked at her kind face and then blacked out into darkness.

: End Flashback:

Cyborg snapped out of his memory and walked out of the room.

He met the others outside in the hallway. " Hey, you guys find anything?" he asked.

"We did." Raven said holding up a purse.

" Who's is that?" Robin asked.

" Dr. McKnight's. Apparently at dinner last night she received a phone call. I tried looking on her cell phone to see who it was from but it was a unknown number. I tried looking in her address book but it need a password." Raven said.

" I can hack into it." Cyborg said.

" We have found Kitty ." Starfire offered holding up the cat.

" Yeah, Star we did. You gave me an idea. I think it's time for Kitty to go home. It's time to pay a visit to Mr. McKnight." Robin said and they walked out of the building. It was raining. They got into their car and motorcycle and drove off towards the McKnight's apartment.

- - - - -- -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Robin knocked on the apartment door. There was no answer. He knocked again still there was no answer.

" Mr. McKnight are you home?" Robin yelled.

" Uh, dude if he isn't answering that means he's not home." Cyborg said stepping in front of Robin. He turned the knob and it swung open. He started to go in but Robin stopped him.

" We're breaking an entry. He obviously isn't here so you can't just go in." Robin said.

" I agree with Robin. We cannot just enter someone's home." Starfire said in agreement.

" It's not breaking an entry cause the door was open." Beastboy said walking inside. Cyborg followed. Sighing Robin, Starfire, and Raven followed too.

They stepped into an entry way which lead to a hall way. The whole place was in darkness .Robin and Starfire went to the right and Beastboy, Cyborg, and, Raven to the left.

Robin walked along the hallway. He opened a door, it was an office. He motioned Star to keep going while he went inside. Inside there was a wall long bookcase filled with books. At the back by an window was an cherry oak desk and chairs. Robin sat down at the computer. He turned it on. On the screen appeared a back round with programs. He ran the last program. It was called MAP. He pushed a button that said: **initiate program file**. Immediately after a file came up and opened itself. It said: **password needed**. Robin sighed. He opened all drawers to find a floppy disk. He found one and put it into the computer he clicked **save**. It said: **Now saving MAP Program to floppy.** He would have Cyborg look at it later.

Meanwhile Raven looked in the living room. She passed the fireplace. On the mantel were pictures. One was in a gold frame it was of Joan and Arnold on their wedding day. The couple smiled happily at the camera. The other was of them on vacation and other things. Raven looked on the coffee table. There in an ashtray was a cigarette. Only it's tip was left. It had been left burning. _Now that's weird_ thought Raven. She walked to the kitchen to find Beastboy sitting eating food on the table.

" Beastboy! We are here to look around not eat his food!" Raven said angrily.

" Sorry." Beastboy moaned as he put it away. Cyborg came into the room from the balcony.

" Nothing out there." He said. Sitting down the others sat down next to him .

" In the living room there's a burned cigarette. I guess someone forgot to put it out." said Raven.

" Yeah, and someone forgot to clean up." Beastboy said pointing at the table. There was a cup of coffee and a bowl full of soggy cereal. It had just been left there.

Meanwhile Starfire entered the master bedroom. The bed was made. Apprently no one had slept there. She looked around. The room was pretty. It had a four post bed with white silk sheets. She turned to a vanity along a wall. She sat down at it. She started to open make-up and smell it. She picked up some body spray. It was brown sugar she sparyed some on. It smelled good. She opened up some drawers and looked inside. There was some clothing and other items but nothing strange. Finally she came to the last drawer. She opened it. It was a bunch of pretty jewelry. She picked some up and looked at it. After she had taken all of them out the drawer was empty she went to go put the first piece back when it pinched her. She dropped it and it hit the bottom. The sound it made wasn't normall. She reached down and knocked her hand on the bottom of the drawer. The sound it made was hollow. She opened up another drawer and knock on it's bottom. It didn't sound hollow. She closed it and went back to the empty one. She knocked again it sounded hollow. The other drawers weren't hollow. She felt along the sides of the drawer. Then she felt a small button at the right hand cornor. She pushed it and the bottom of the drawer popped up. She lifted it. It lead to a lower drawer! She opened the lower one. Much to her dismay there were only two things in it. A picture of three people. There was one person she recognized. Joan McKnight. But who were the two other people? She looked at the other thing. It was a small metal box with blue outlining on the front. She ran her fingers agaist the blue outlining. It was familiar , she had seen it before. But where? She put both things in her pockets. She closed the drawer and put the fake bottom on and closed the top drawer.

She looked back up into the mirrior of the vanity. She looked at her reflection and then noticed a different one. The closet. A little crack of it was open and the light was on. But the rest of the house was dark. She hadn't noticed it before .She stood and walked over to it. She put her hand on the knob and opened the closet door. She screamed.

The others heard the scream and rushed into the master bedroom. Robin lead them in running in the door. He saw Starfire back up screaming. She tripped and fell on the bed.

" Stafire what's wrong?" Robin asked. She pointed towards the closet shaking.Robin and the others went to where she was standing and Raven gasped.

" Looks like we found Mr. McKnight." Beastboy gulped. Inside the closet was Mr. McKnight. He was hanging by the neck from a rope. He had killed himself. On the floor by his feet was a note. Cyborg picked it up and read it aloud.

" **To Whom Ever It May Concern,**

**The loss of my wife Joan, has saddened me in a way that I know will never be fixed. She was everything to me.** **Life in this world without her is unbearable. So I have left this one. Hopefully we will be together in the next. May peace come to us there. **

**God save us all,**

**Arnold McKnight."**

The room was all quiet. Only the sound of Starfire's heaving breathing could be heard. She covered her hands over her mouth in an attempt to stop vomit. She ran out of the room as she gagged. Robin went after her.

" Guess I'll call the police." Cyborg said in a shocked voice as he took out a cell phone.

Starfire ran outside the apartment building and into the rain. She threw-up in a trash can. She leaned against the brick building and slid down to the ground. Robin came out sat next to her. She threw herself into his arms. She cried and he held her. He felt tears start to flow from his mask but he wiped them away quickly before she noticed.

" Why did this have to happen?" she sobbed.

" Sometimes these things just do." Robin said quietly.

" I have seen death before, but this isn't fair." she sobbed.

" Life isn't." he said.

" Promise me you'll never leave. Please don't go away." Starfire said as she clung to Robin like he was going to disappear.

Robin lifted Star's eyes to meet his. He put a hand on her cheek. " I'll never leave you I promise." he said softly. She hugged him and leaned back into him. Kitty came out of the building too and jumped into Star's lap.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

I thad been three hours since they had gotten back to Titans Tower. Cyborg had gone to find out the passwords to the cell phone and the MAP program. The others went to go help him, but Starfire had gone back to her room to rest.

Starfire sat and patted Kitty tenderly. Kitty purred with happiness.

" Kitty you are now an orphan. Do not fear I will care for you little one." Starfire said as she petted Kitty's back. Kitty let out a "Meow" and licked Starfire's other hand. Starfire smiled.

Starfire thought to herself. _ If anything were to happen to Robin I would not know what to do. Would I take my life? No, Starfire you must not think that. He promised he wouldn't go away. I love him so. I wonder if he loves me. At first when I met him I did consdier him a friend but my feelings have grown into more. Should I tell him? If I do he might share my feelings, but if he doesn't? I would ruin our friendship. It is best not to take a chance I know, but after the events of today I think should. If I don't and something were to happen he would never know. I think he feels the same way for me. Raven has told me that he has a "crush" and we "flit" all the time. When I first heard the word "crush" I did not understand. I thought I was to be crushed by Robin but then Raven explained that it means that he likes me more than a friend. And I have to say I have a "crush" on him too, if it is that meaning. But I have found a new meaning for the word "crush". It is as it sounds "crush". I am crushed when he doesn't talk to me. I was crushed when he had to go to the dance with Kitten. I was crushed when he became Slade's apprentice. And I was crushed when he hurt me because I did not see Slade. I was crushed when I was getting married and all he could do was complain about my customs instead of telling me he loves me. I am crushed when I sit next to him on the roof and I know we share a slient intimacy but he does not "make a move". Yes I do understand the concept of intimacy. Raven explained it to me. She said that it was a feeling of , sometimes, sexual diseire, or a unique closeness with someone from the oppiste sex. Yes, I believe that is the way I sometimes feel when I'm next to him. Raven says that all men are "horny" but I did not understand. She told me it is when they want to have sexual intercourse with a woman. I giggled and she sighed. Hmmm…is Robin "horny" I want to ask him but I am not so naïve as I seem, I know that would be the wrong thing to ask. I love him. I have this warm feeling in the pit of my stomach along with nervousness. I always think of him and always steal a glance at him. He makes me feel incredible. Sometimes when I'm around him I can't breathe and my heart beats faster .I told Friend Raven about this she said it was called love. She explained what it was and it is the same thing as on my planet. Except on my planet it is called K'rankgia. I do admit, that I've have had certain thoughts or fantices were I do tell him I love him and we do things…I am not a bad person. I have read in a book, on the human growth while going through perberty, that it is perfectly natural for me to have them. And for him to have them. Am I "horny"? No, I do not think so. I have many questions and even though Raven is a close friend of mine and of the same sex, I feel sometimes awkward talking to her. But Robin, talking to Robin is very easy. I can talk to him all day. I believe I actually did once, when we did not have any crime fighing to do. I loved that day me and Robin sat together on the roof just talking. I like how he cares enough for me to stay with me through the night. That he always makes me smile. I also like how he tells me things about him that he would not tell the others. I liked it when we danced together at the prom and how he always makes me feel welcome and safe. I even like the way he sleeps. I am sure he loves me, but something is keeping him from doing it. I wonder what it is. I should tell him. Maybe I will. I would say " Robin I love yo-" _

She was cut out of her thoughtsby a knock at her door. She got up to answer it. It opened and Robin stood outside it with a mustard bottle in hand.

" Hey are you feeling better?" Robin asked.

" Yes I believe I am. Please come in." Starfire said. He stepped inside and sat down on the bed. He handed her the mustard.

She smiled, "Thank you."

" Listen back at the apartment--" Robin was cut off from a gasp from Starfire. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture and the small metal box.

" What are those?" he asked.

" They are the things I found at the apartment. I was looking in the drawers on vanity. When I came to one I noticed the bottom was hollow. I felt around it and there was a button. When I pushed it the bottom popped up. And under it was a secert drawer and inside it were these idems. I am sorry that I did not say anything before but I had gotten distracted." Starfire said looking down.

" It's okay Star. Come on we have to show this box to Cyborg." he said pulling her up and leading her out of the room.

They found Cyborg in his room. The others were with him. Robin came towards him and put the metal box in his hand.

" Do you know what it is?" Robin asked. Cyborg examined the small box and nodded his head.

" Yeah it's called a Simulator. It's a new invention. Their very expenise. I've been wanting one I guess Joan got it for free since she worked at Gothcop." Cybrog said.

" What does it do?" Raven asked.

" Well it's like a video type, only more advaced. You record what you want to say and it saves it. It works like a diary or a note." Cyborg answered.

" Dude open it!" Beastboy yelled.

" Can't you need the key. See these blue lines," he said pointing to the front of the metal box, " they need to meet the same blue lines on the key to open it. The key is normally just a small piece of metal with blue lines on it."

" Starfire was there a key with it?" Robin asked.

" No there was not." she answered.

" Without a key it can't be opened." Cyborg said the others sighed. Starfire looked down at the box and then at the blue lines. They were really familiar. Se felt something brush up against her leg. She looked down it was just Kitty. Kitty!!! That was it.

She picked the cat up and took off it's collar. " Cyborg is this the key?" she asked excitedly.

He took it from her and looked at it. " Yeah it is!"

" Who puts a key on their cat?" Beastboy asked.

" Someone who doesn't want anyone to open the Simulator." Raven said.

" You sayin that she hide something to hide?" Cyborg asked.

" You can be a good person, but you can still have skeletons in your closet." Raven said.

" Okay here we go." Cyborg said putting the metal box on the ground.He put the blue lines side by side. They lit up and they heard something unlock. Then before them appeared Joan McKnight. She wore an white over coat with black pants and a white shirt. She had her glasses on and her hair was up .She looked so real.

Starfire waved a hand through Joan. Joan didn't move. Instead it said, " Hello I am the hologram of Dr. Joan McKnight. How may I help you?"

" Why were you killed?" Beastboy asked.

" I am sorry. I can not answer your question." The hologram said.

" What exactly are you?" Robin asked.

" I am Simulator version 2.0." the hologram answered.

" What do you do?" Robin asked.

" I have been programmed with certain information from Dr. McKnight herself. I appear as she appears." the hologram answered.

" Would there be a reason for you being killed?" Robin asked.

" Yes."

" What reason?" Robin asked.

" Because Victor wanted me that way." the hologram.

" Who is Victor?" Ravenm asked.

" Dr. Victor Fries was one of Gothcop's brilliant scientists and cryogenic and cell development researchers. I was I friend of his and his wife, Nora. Nora and I had grown up close to each other. We were best friends almost like sisters. Nora and Victor were so much in love, the perfect cuple actually. But soon after they were married Nora fell ill to a fatal disease. Not wanting her to die he but her in a cryogenic frezzing chamber to keep her alive until he found a cure. He would work for hours at a time at Gothcop's labs trying to find a cure. However Ferris Boyle C.EO of Gothcop at the time spending vast amounts of money on finding the cure so they pulled stopped his experimenting, and literally pulled the plug on Nora. When Ferris Boyle and his security team arrived at Victors lab to stop him a fight began. And then there was an explosion. In the explosion Victor was smashed into one of his cyogenic freezing tanks. The accident soaked Victor's entire body with frezzeing solution and redered him unable to survive outside a sub-zero enviroment. I helped him build a vaccum tight suit which maintained his body temperature at 50 degrees below zero. He wanted revege on Ferris Boyle. " the hologram said.

" Did Victor kill him?" Robin asked. He knew who she was talking about.

" Yes, but with my help." the hologram replied.

" How did you help?" Raven asked.

" Ferris Boyle was a rat. He wanted me to have an affair with him even though he knew I was married. I told him no and he threatened to not approve to let me experiment with MAP. I called him on his cell phone and told him to meet me. The sick man that he was he said he meet me as soon as possible. Thought he was going to get laid. But when he got there I trapped him and Victor killed him." the hologram repiled.

" Why would he want to kill you?" Robin asked.

" When I discovered what I could do with MAP I realized that I could save Nora. MAP could cure her and bring her bring her out from the cyogenic frezzing tanks without any damage. It could also make Victor normal again. When I told him my discovery he begged me to help him. I agreed. For five years now I've stolen from my own lab and have used micros to experiment on animals. I lied why I invented MAP. Lately he had been getting aggressive, and I've been having doubts. I know that he kills people I know a lot of things. I'm not sure but I think he has other plans for MAP. He wouldn't tell me where he was keeping Nora or why he wanted more mircos than he needed." The hologram replied.

" Did your husband know about this?" Robin asked.

" No he did not." the hologram answered.

" Thank-you that will be all." Robin said. The hologram nodded and then disappeared.

" Hey I want to ask I few more things." Cyborg said.

" No need I know who we're dealing with." Robin said.

" Who?" Starfire asked.

" An old emeny of mine. Mr. Freeze." Robin answered.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay that is all I can write my eyes are about to close!!!!!!!Okay anyways the villian is Mr. Freeze. I'll explain more in the next chap. I hope you liked it. Cause I thought it sucked. Thank-you all for the reviews!!! Please no flames. And remember reviews make me write faster!!!!! And maybe they'll make me be more awake!!!! **

**Okay here are first three people who found out who the villain was:**

**Darknessdude: You came in first. I think I told you that in the last Chap. Good Job!**

**TtitansFan: You got second! Omg I can't believe you actually did that!! Boy I would never have the patience to do that. ( no one else except you knows what I'm talking about ha-ha) But that was very cool of you .I'm am very flattered that you did that. And that you like my story. Great job and way to go! You got it exactly right! Maybe I will become a writer, eh, who knows?**

**Star of Fire: You got third!!! Hey thanks for the compliment. If you ever need any advice just give me an e-mail a ****. If any of you ever need any advice just e-mail me there. I always like talking to people who like my stories. **

**Pookey: You get fourth! You didn't the me the villains name but that's cool I trust that you did know. Good job.**

**Congratulations to everyone who figured it out. **

**BUNNY RAVEN AIRS ON JAN. 8!!!!!!!**

**Bye-bye,**

**hailey **

**PS:**

**Sorry for any spelling erros **


	4. Who I was and What I have become

Hey!!!! I'm glad all of you liked the last Chap. Thank-you so much for all of your reviews!!! Like I said this story is going to go pretty fast, so keep up. Okay here is Chap 4. This Chap is going to be mostly about Mr. Freeze

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but hey BUNNY RAVEN AIRS TOMMRWO!! And that makes it all better!!

Chapter 4: Who I was and What I have become

:Flashback:

Victor and Nora danced to soft music. She was wearing a stunning sliver dress and he was wearing a tux. He spun her and she laughed. Her beautiful blond hair was in a bun and her blue eyes sparkled with delight.

The music stopped and Victor bowed. Nora played along and curtsied.

" You're such a gentleman." she said.

" Only for you." he said as he kissed her . " And now it is time for present ."

" I thought this dinner was my present." Nora said.

" It was, but you know me I can't help myself." Victor said as he pulled out a wrapped box. She took it from him and un-wrapped it. She gasped as she pulled out a music box. It had a beautiful wood base with a beautiful ballerina in a blue to-to. The ballerina itself had a striking resemblance to herself. It had blond hair that flowed down and beautiful blue eyes. Nora spun the music winder and it started to play . She sang along with her own little song to the tune.

" You give hope, when times are blue. I never met anyone, darling anyone like you. You give me hope. Twirl me around …..until the sun …..goes down. Be with you forever my darling, dear, just you and me. Can't you see…you give hope. You give hope, when times are blue. I never met anyone, darling like you. You give me hope. Until the dawn I will be with you……"

She stood and took Victor in her arms and they danced to the music box. They danced even when the music boxes little tune had finished. And then Victors pager went off. He looked at it.

" Nora I have to go." Victor said leaving her side and gathering his things.

" Victor, can't you just tell them that you can't come in. He's making you work tonight of all nights?" Nora said sadly.

" Nora, Ferris Boyle is my boss and if I don't come he can and will terminate my research. I got to go. I'll see you later." He said giving a kiss on her cheek and waving good-bye as he walked out the door . Nora sat down at a small round table where place settings where. The cook started bring out the food. He sat it down at the table.

The cook looked at the empty chair across from Nora and asked, " Where is your husband?"

" Work." she answered. He shock his head with pity and left the room.

Nora lazily put a fork in her spaghetti and ate a bit of it. She pushed her plate away. " Happy anniversary Victor." she said blowing out the candles.

:End Flashback:

-- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Present time--Titans tower:**

" Who is this Mr. Freeze of which you speak?" Starfire asked.

Robin looked down. " It was like the hologram said. His real name is Victor Fries and he is one of Gotham's dangerous villains. Batman and I had thought he was dead, but I guess we were wrong."

" So he killed Nora, why she was helping him?" Raven asked.

"She said she had doubts and she knew a lot of things about him. I would bet she threatened to tell the police." Cybrog said.

" And then he killed her." Beastboy said.

" He turned into Mr. Freeze after he murdered all of security guards and being soaked with a freezing solution. He is completely obsessed with his wife." Robin said.

" So what does he want with the micros?" Raven asked.

" He wants to cure his wife." was Robin's solemn answer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A music box played in the cold dark. One man sat alone in a little room next to him was a glass cryogenic chamber. Nora floated lifelessly, frozen in time.

Mr. Freeze, or Victor, sang along to the tune of the music box. " You give me hope when times are blue. I never met anyone, darling like you. You give me hope. Twirl me around…until the….. sun goes down. Be with you forever my darling, dear, just you and me. Can't you see….you give me hope. You give me hope, when times are blue. I never met anyone, darling like you. You give me hope. Until the dawn I'll be with you…."

He stood and went to the glass chamber. He put his gloved hands against the glass. And he remembered the day she fell down.

: Flashback:

" Nora please stay." Victor begged

" You're always working!!! You're never home!" Nora yelled while she closed her suitcase and headed for the door. He stopped her and turned her around.

" You can't walk out on me. Please Nora! Don't you love me?" Victor asked.

Nora turned to face him. She dropped her suitcase and put a hand on his cheek. " Of course I love you. But do you love me? You're always working. At Christmas we were in the middle on opening presents with my sisters children and you left for work."

" I love you so much. I work so you can have a good life Nora. But don't leave I promise I won't work so much anymore. I'll have a talk with Mr. Boyle." Victor said hugging Nora. Nora smiled and nodded. She picked up her things and put them back in the room.

" I'm sorry." she said. " I should've told you how I felt."

" Don't be sorry, Nora. I was the idiot." Victor said.

" Oh I think I can ag-" Nora stopped in the middle of her sentence.

" Nora what is it? What's wrong?" he asked worried.

" I just thought I-- AHHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed. She bent down holding her stomach. She was kneeling on the floor screaming. Victor rushed to her side.

" Nora!!! What's happening what's wrong?" he asked frightfully. Nora only screamed then she started coughing. She coughed again and blood came out of her mouth instead of throw-up. She started choking on the blood with was now coming from her mouth. Victor put his hands around her waist and pushed on the stomach to stop her from choking. She coughed and spit out a huge blood clot. Then she passed out. Victor got up and ran to the phone.

He dialed 911 and a woman answered. " 911 are you in need of assistance?"

" Send someone right now! To 1411 South Beach Road. Something's wrong with my wife!" he yelled.

: End Flashback:

He turned back from the chamber. " Don't worry Nora you'll be okay. I'll make sure of it." Then he spun the music winder and the music box began playing once more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back at Titans Tower…….**

:Dream:

Starfire walked down the hallway. She walked into the master bedroom. She walked over to a mirror and looked at her reflection. She smiled. Then she saw Robin's reflection standing behind hers. He smiled. He took off his shirt and threw it on the bed. He motioned her to follow him as he walked out the door that lead to the hallway. She smiled and took off her shirt. She threw it on the bed and walked out into the hall.

No one was there. " Robin?" she asked aloud. A laugh came from the living room she walked forward into the entry way just before the living room. On the table by the door leading to the living room was Robin's pants!!! She smiled and slipped of her skirt. She put it down on the table. Now she was just in her bra and underwear. And Robin only in his boxers. She walked into the living room. But instead of the normal couch and TV the room was empty except for white sheets that were hanging from the ceiling. She stepped forward. You couldn't see in front of you for there were white sheets every where. Actually it looked quite beautiful for the sun was hitting them .She looked left and right for Robin. Then he laughed again and she turned around to meet him face to face. She jumped backwards.

He smiled and his arms around her waist. He pulled her body up against his. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back. But much to her dismay he broke the kiss.

Then he whispered into her ear, " I love you." then he was gone.

Starfire spun around in every direction looking for Robin. He had disappeared. " Robin where have you gone?" she asked. Then she heard a laugh from ahead of her. She quickly went forward looking for him. He laughed again and she followed. She finally came to a closet. The light was on.

" Robin?" she asked.

He laughed and said, " I'm in here silly." Starfire smiled and opened the closet and let out a scream.

Robin hung by the neck from a rope. He was dead. She screamed and backed up. Then she ran into something else. Star turned around to find Raven also hanging from a rope. She ran in the different direction. Then she ran into another body. Cyborg. She was now screaming and crying. She ran again only to find herself face to face with a dead Beastboy. She turned to look back at the closet. Robin's body was gone. How could someone who was dead be gone?

All of a sudden a sword came flying out at her from a sheet. She dogged the attack and looked up. A dead Robin stood above her with a sword in hand. She screamed and ran through the white field of sheets . Blurriness from her tears started in her eyes, she couldn't see anything. She turned her head around. Robin wasn't there. She turned around and he was right in front of her. He raised his sword and stabbed her in the shoulder. She let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground. There was now red all over the white.

" Why are you doing this?" she screamed.

" You killed me." he yelled back as he drove the sword through her stomach. She let out a scream of pain and then all was silent.

:End Dream:

Starfire woke up screaming. Sweat drenched her whole body. She wiped it off. She looked around. She was on the floor 10 feet away from her bed. She stood and put a hand over her heart which was now racing. Then she remembered her dream. She ran out of the room towards Robin's.

When she got to his door. She beat her fists on it wildly. It opened to Robin in his boxers. She ran into his arms and the door closed behind her.

Robin looked down at the crying girl in his arms. He was surprised. She sobbed into his chest. And he held her saying, " Shh. It's okay, it's okay."

He lead her to the bed and sat her down. " Oh, Robin it is not "okay"!" she sobbed.

" What happened?" Robin asked softly.

" I had a mare of the night. And in it the others and you were dead. And I found you in a closet. And then you killed me. And--" she sobbed but then she was cut of.

" Star it was just a dream. It's not real. The others are fine, I'm fine and you're fine. Shh it's okay." he said.

" But it all seemed so real." sobbed Starfire. She leaned into Robin.

Robin laid down and Star laid her head on his chest. His chest moved up and down so did her head. He let her cry as he held her. He could feel her tears on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. Soon she fell asleep in his arms.

For the longest time after she had gone to sleep Robin watched her. _Why did you have to see that today? Oh, my poor sweet Star. I love you so much. I shouldn't have let her go by herself. I should've gone with her. I should've been the one opening the closet door. I should've found him not you. Why you? Why does this feel so right? You in my arms. It feels like I'm home. You bring my back home, back to Earth, back to you. I love you so much and would do anything for you. I would take all the pain in the world just so that you wouldn't have to feel it. I would do anything for you. Can't you see that? You're my hope. My hope that there will be a future for me._

He finally drifted off to sleep with her in his arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

: Flashback:

" I'm sorry Victor," Mr. Ferris Boyle said, "but I'm going to have to stop your research."

" Why are you doing this?" Victor asked hurt.

" Look Nora was a good person, Victor. And it's honorable what you're doing for her, but Gothcop has been paying. We have paid for the cryogenic chambers to be built so you can keep your wife in one until you found a cure and we have paid for all your failed experiments. I'm sorry but we can't pay anymore." said Mr. Boyle.

" You're not sorry!" Victor yelled while pushing papers and a computer off Mr. Boyles desk.

Ferris Boyle stood from his chair and backed up a little. But with anger said, " The fact of the matter is, Victor, that your wife's disease is unknown to science. And therefore can not be cured. You can keep her in the cryogenic chamber all you want to keep her alive, but it may be years before your able to cure her, if you are able to cure her at all!! I will not have this company paying billions of dollars for your research any longer!!! There is nothing you can do about this Mr. Fries."

Victors veins on his neck showed as he slammed his fists down on the desk, " I can cure her and I will find one!!! I have put huge amounts of money and time into this corporation!!!! I left my wife on our anniversary to come and do experiments for you!! And this is how you repay me!!! I need your help and you just turn your back on me!!! I love Nora, I don't want her to die!!!!"

" Mr. Fries you have until tomorrow night to pack up your things and leave. My security guards will now lead you out of my office and take you to your lab. And you will be gone by 8:00pm tomorrow night or I will arrest you." Mr. Boyle said calmly collecting his cool. Then security guards came into the office and lead Victor out.

As they went through the office door Victor turned and said, " You will regret this Ferris."

" Oh I'm so frightened." Ferris said sarcastically. " Goodnight Victor." Then the office door closed.

**The Next Night…………**

Mr. Boyle and his guards walked down the hall leading to Victors lab. He hadn't cleared out yet and now they were going to use force.

Meanwhile Victor sat at his desk with his head down. When he heard the footsteps outside the door he put reinforcements against it. He walked over to a closet and grabbed something from it as the door was kicked down.

Guards entered the lab with their guns up. Mr. Boyle stepped ahead of them. " Mr. Fries are you here?" he called out. All was silent and then Victor stepped out from the shadows, with one hand behind his back.

" Mr. Victor Fries who have been given a 24 hour period to clear your things and leave this building. Since you have obviously not compiled it is my legal right to arrest you and anything now in this lab is now Gothcop property. Do you understand Mr. Fries?" Mr. Boyle asked.

There was only silence from Victor. " Do you understand?" Mr. Boyle asked again.

" I understand that no matter how hard I try I will not get you to take back your decision to cancel my research. I know that I will do anything to protect my wife. And I hope you understand, Mr. Boyle, that you have made the worst mistake you ever could have." Victor said his voice tense. He took out a machine gun from behind his back.

" Disarm your weapon sir!" one of the guards. Victor didn't comply.

" I said disarm your weapon and put your hands up!"

" Go to hell!" Victor yelled as he fired 50 bullets at a time. The guards fired back and a fight started. Shots fired thought the lab and Ferris Boyle ran out of the lab to get away from the firing. When over half the guards were dead the others still fired. Then in a very small second Victor saw a stray bullet heading for a gas pipe. He ran in the other direction as it hit. There was an explosion as all the guards were burned alive. The blast was so powerful Victor felt himself crash through one cryogenic chamber and covered in freezing solution.

A couple of hours later Victor pulled himself out of the now broken chamber. He looked at his hands and feet. They were all sliver.

" NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

: End Flashback:

Mr. Freeze stood inside the center of the warehouse waiting for him minion to return. The door opened and a man walked in. He had been shot serve times on the back. He collapsed on the floor. Mr. Freeze walked over towards him and bent down on the floor next to him.

" Did you get the micros?" he asked.

He man coughed some blood and said in a broken voice, " No sir."

" And why is that?" Mr. Freeze answered.

" I--I couldn't get into the cabinet without the password sir. Only--only Dr. McKnight and her husband knew the code. And then the guards--the guards caught me." the man stuttered in a broken voice.

" And why didn't you get it from Arnold?" Mr. Freeze asked.

" He's dead sir." the man said.

" So then no one knows the password?" Mr. Freeze asked.

" Ye--yes sir." he man answered.

" Tell me did the guards know you or who were working for?" Mr. Freeze asked.

" They did- didn't know I was working for you. But they recognized m-me as a convict." The man answered.

" Tisk- tisk. You know you could get us into a lot of trouble." Mr. Freeze said.

" I-I'm sorry, sir. I won't let it happen again. Ca-can I please get some help it really hur-hurts." the man stuttered.

" Don't worry you'll be out of pain very soon." Mr. Freeze said in a voice that didn't comfort the man in any way. " Everyone in this room show yourself." After he said that several men stepped out from the shadows.

" My minions you see what happens when you let guards catch you. You get shot." Mr. Freeze said as he raised the man on the ground by the neck. " You have been very smart… until now." and then with one quick twist Mr. Freeze broke the mans neck and let him fall to the ground dead. " Now everyone you have seen what happens after you get caught and come back here!! In no way do you come back here after being caught and take a chance of someone following you!! Let it be known in the future that after being caught if you come back here the same night you will die as punishment. That is to be understood by all of you. Now you are dismissed." the men nodded their heads and left the room.

Mr. Freeze walked calmly back to the small room. He opened the door and told the guard to leave. The guard left and Mr. Freeze walked over to the cryogenic chamber. He put a hand on the glass.

" I have made mistakes. I left you when you needed me ,for work. And did that all that work pay off in the end? No. I promise you I will correct my mistakes. Somehow I will get MAP and I will cure you. I promise, sweetheart. Don't worry one bit, you'll be okay. And after I cure you I can make everything up to you and we can be finally together. There is hope Nora. Hope for the future."

All was silent from the floating woman in the tank. A silent tear ran down his face and froze as soon as it was half way down his cheek.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey everyone. I hope you liked that Chap!!!! I promise in the next Chap there will be fighting and fluff. Please no flames. And Remember always Reviews MAKE ME WRITE FASTER!!!! Sadly I have to go back to school soon so I won't be able to write as much. Sorry. I know school sucks!!! Well I g2g.**

**Thanks for all of your great reviews!!!!!!!**

**Bye- Bye,**

**Hailey **

**PS:**

**BUNNY RAVEN AIRS TOMMROW NIGHT ( JAN 8) AT 8:00PM ON CARTOON NET WORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YAY FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. What I'm trying To Say Is

Ok here is Chap 5. Told you this story would be going at fast pace, cause I know where I'm going with it. I mean really what's the point of dragging out a story until it's begging for death. Anyways thanks for all the awesome reviews I really appreciate them a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. But Bunny Raven was sooooooo funny!!!

Chapter 5: What I'm Trying to Say Is…….

Robin was awoken by the sun. He yawned and looked down. He jumped having forgotten Starfire was there. He settled back down. She slept peacefully on his chest. He smiled. He picked her head carefully and got out from under her. He put her head back on the pillow. He covered her with the blankets then kissed her softly on the forehead. Then he went over to a drawer and pulled out a change of clothes. He grabbed a towel that had been hanging over a chair and quietly walked out of the room, closing it silently behind him.

He walked down the hallway to the corridors that lead to the bathroom. He went into it. It was a big bathroom. When you first came in there was a spacious area where two sinks were and two vanities were against the opposite wall. He went through an archway and in that part of the bathroom there were two doors opposite each other the one on the right said **Girls** and the one on the left said **Boys**. They were two toilets. He continued through an other archway and there stood huge shower. It covered most of the room. There was a tile part which who could stand on and hang your clothes on some hangers. Then you would walk on blue tile which was a opening were you could stand and shower. It had 5 shower heads, but of course they weren't all used at the same time. He took off his clothes and closed a huge curtain covering the shower and turned on the shower heads. It seemed like he had remembered everything, well except the unlocked door.

Starfire fluttered open her eyes. She noticed a lack of warmth and movement. She sat up and looked around the room that was brightly lit with the suns light. Robin was nowhere to be found. Assuming he had gone to eat breakfast and did not wish to wake her, she stood. After making the bed she opened the curtains to let the sun in. Making sure she closed the door behind her she left and walked to her room. She entered her purple bedroom. She went to her drawers and gathered a change of clothes and a towel. She took off her clothes and put the towel over herself, she picked up the clothes and left the room.

The door to the bathroom creaked open. _I have gotten here before friend Beastboy has taken his hour long shower._ Starfire thought to herself as she walked towards the shower. Normally Beastboy would get there before she and use up all the hot water.

Robin turned off the shower just as Starfire had entered so he hadn't heard the door creak open. He went to get out of the shower when he slipped and fell. He got up quickly and checked himself for any injuries. There wasn't any.

Starfire entered the shower room. She took of the towel that had been clothing her and hung it up on the rack. She turned to the shower but then turned around. There was a towel next to hers. And clothes on a little table next to the rack. The clothes were a suit---that belonged to Robin. Starfire turned to the shower with eyes wide, but she was too late. Robin swung open the curtain only to come face to face with a naked Starfire. Both looked at each other in shock and then both screamed. Starfire grabbed her towel and covered herself with it.

Robin stood in shock covering his, well you know. They both stared at each other in shock. Robin snapped out of it and realized that he was still naked.

" Um, Star can you hand me that towel." Robin said with cheeks so red you could've fried eggs on them. Starfire nodded and took the towel from the rack and handed it to Robin. Robin took it quickly and covered his bottom half. Both looked at each other and met each others eyes. They quickly looked away at anything they could find. Robin looked at a blue piece of tile and Star at the table next to the rack. All was quiet in the bath room.

" The thing and place I've got to go to right NOW!!!!!" Robin said as he ran past Star who stood still from shock. It had been five minutes after he left that she had her reaction.

" Yes the place." She said but then realized he had left long ago. She ran to the door and locked it. Then she slipped off her towel and got into the shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin sat in his room. After he had left the bathroom he had ran ,no that's not the word, he had flew to his room. He had gotten dressed and sat on his bed. It had been five hours since the incident in the shower. He hadn't gone to eat for fear of seeing Starfire. So he had stayed in his room doing research on villains. But he had stopped because of lack of attention. His mind kept wondering back to Starfire's naked body.

He had told himself to stop thinking about it. But he still thought about it. He told himself to stop seeing the image in his mind, but he kept on seeing it. She had been beautiful like someone had painted her. She had curves in all right places and she had a healthy glow about her.

_Stop thinking about it Robin he told himself. He banged his head against the wall. He had been staring at her. And she at him. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. He was about to go back to working at the computer when Cyborgs voice came through the communicator._

" Yo, Robin get to the common room right now!" his voice yelled through the communicator.

" I'll be right there." Robin answered. He put the communicator in his belt. He looked at himself in the mirror before he left the room. He was going to have to see her.

Robin walked into the common room. The rest of the Titans sat on the couch. Robin walked to the couch. There was no other spot except next to Starfire. He sat down and caught her looking at him. Both blushed and turned away. Cyborg stood and went to the front of the TV screen.

" Titans, we have a problem." Cyborg said solemnly.

" What is it?" Robin asked getting serious.

" I stayed up all night trying to figure out the password to the MAP program Robin put on a floppy. I finally figured it out. It's hope. " Cyborg said.

" What's the problem?" Raven asked.

" On the program it gave a complete layout of how a micro was designed. It all seemed fine until I discovered something. I think I know why Dr. McKnight was afraid of what Mr. Freeze would do with an over order of micros," Cyborg paused, " the micros have been programmed to help the body, by them acting as cells. But is someone were to reprogram them they could be programmed to destroy all other cells in the body. And the micros wouldn't be detected as a threat until it was too late."

" So if Mr. Freeze where to get MAP he could re-program it to kill people from the inside." Robin said.

" Yeah." Cyborg answered.

" But I thought that only both Dr. McKnight's had the password to start and get MAP. So he can't get to the micros." Raven said.

" Yes but that does not mean he will not get the micros somehow." Starfire said.

" Star's right. Mr. Freeze will find a way to get them. His obsession with his wife has taken total control of him. He won't stop until he gets them. It doesn't matter if no one has the password he'll get it." Robin said in a too serious tone. " Batman and I failed to stop him but we'll secede." All the Titans recognized that tone. It was the same one Robin had when Slade was around. He had totally become obsessed with stopping Slade that he had threatened his team mates. None of them wished to see that side of Robin again.

Robin felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Starfire looking at him with worry in her eyes. " Robin we will stop him." He looked at her. He wasn't going to hurt her again or anyone else.

He calmed himself down and said, " Sorry about that. Please don't worry guys. I'm fine." The Titans accepted his answer.

" I should start on finding the password for the cell phone maybe it will happen locate Mr. Freeze." Cyborg said standing.

" Yeah and I'll----" Raven started to say but was cut off by a ringing of the phone. Cyborg answered it. He pushed a button and Mr. Regan appeared on the TV.

" Titans hello." Mr. Regan said.

" Mr. Regan hi." Robin said. The Titans all walked back and sat on the couch.

" Titans something's happened. Last night there was a break in at the lab. The suspect has be identified as Carols Vegas. He escaped from prison six months ago. He tried to steal the micros from their cabinet but the guards caught him. He was shot but got away. This morning his body was found in a dumpster. Only it wasn't just the gun shot wounds that killed him, but his broken neck." Mr. Regan said.

" So someone murdered him?" Beastboy asked.

" Yes, I've put tighter security on the lab. But we expect no more break ins.. Well at least for a while. What I'm really calling for is to ask if you can guard a charity ball tonight. I would cancel it but it's too late now. Please can you do this for me." Mr. Regan asked.

" Can you hold on for a second?" Robin asked.

" Of course." answered Mr. Regan. Robin lead the team out of the room. They went into the hallway just before the common room.

" So do you guys want to do this?" Robin asked.

" Oh, yes!!!" Starfire said.

" Free food then yes." Beastboy said.

" Sure why not?" Cyborg said.

" It looks like I'm going to have to go since I know you're going to make me anyways." Raven said in a monotone voice.

" Then it's settled we'll go." Robin said leading them back to the common room.

" Mr. Regan we would be glad to. Where is it?" Robin asked.

" It my mansion in Gotham. West 123 street." Mr. Regan said. " Thank-you for doing this. Oh, and dress formally."

" Okay see you tonight." Robin said turning the video massage off.

" Well the party is in two hours so Titans get ready." Robin said and the Titans left the room.

" This is going to be just great." Raven said sarcastically as she left the room.

Raven went back to her room. She went to her closet and pulled out a black evening dress that had a sliver stripe going down the front. She slipped it on. She then walked over to a drawer and pulled out a hair tie. She pulled her short hair back into a bun. She slipped on some black high heels that had sliver jewels on it. She then took out a black necklace. It looked like a vampire necklace for it was a Victorian with a black stone in the middle of a web of beads. It covered most of her chest. Raven over to the mirror and looked at herself.

" God fucking damn it! I hate dresses." Raven pouted.

Meanwhile Beastboy and Cyborg put on their tuxes. Beastboy combed his hair back in a cheesy style. And he sprayed on a spay called Get em'. He looked in the mirror and smiled.

" Oh yeah. Beastboy you sly dog." Beastboy said to himself.

Cyborg laughed. " Dude you're cheesier than a cheese puff." Beastboy gave him a look of annoyance. Cyborg continued laughing has he straightened his tux. Instead of a normal tie he wore a bow tie. Then he sprayed on some Axe. He smiled intro the mirror.

" Now, I look good." Cyborg said checking himself out in the mirror.

Robin carefully took out his tux. He wanted to look good tonight especially for Starfire. He put on the black pants and put them on with a belt. He then put on a cotton white long sleeve shirt. He then put on a black sports jacket to top it off. He then put on his black shoes. He then put on some Tommy Boy spray. He looked in the mirror. And he looked very hot.

He went out to meet the others. When he got out to the common room where the other boys waited impatiently.

" Dude what's taking them so long!?" Beastboy yelled.

" They're girls they always take a long time." Cyborg said in a matter-of-factly tone. Beastboy sighed. Just then the door opened to reveal Raven.

Beastboy's eyes went wide as he saw her. " Wow Raven you look….great."

" Thanks I guess." Raven said putting on a small blush at his comment.

" Where's Star?" Robin asked.

" Why do guys always assume that girls know where other girls are?" Raven asked with an attitude.

" Well do you know?" Robin asked.

Raven sighed. " Yeah, she's coming I just came from helping her with her hair."

Robin looked at the clock. It said 7:55. The party started at 8:00pm they were going to be late. He looked up when he heard Cyborg gasp.

There stood Starfire. She was wearing a white top that went down to her belly button. She had on a beautiful white silky skirt which showed all the right curves and was worn with white sandal high heels. Her hair was in a half-pony tail and the part that was down was in curls. On her arms were white arm bands and on her neck was a sliver choker with a jewel in the middle. Robin looked at her in shock. She was so beautiful.

" Friend Robin are you ill?" She asked with worry walking over to him and feeling his head.

Cyborg laughed, " He's fine Star."

" Yeah, I guess you could say he is "Star" struck." Beastboy laughed.

" I have not struck him!" Starfire said in defensive way.

" Never mind Starfire. Come on you two we're going to the car." Raven said as a black circle surrounded the boys and they floated out of the room.

" You look beautiful Star." Robin said. Starfire smiled.

" I thank you." Starfire said as she grabbed his hand and they ran out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the huge mansion in Gotham. They got out as the valet took their car. They walked inside and entered a huge ball room.

" Okay Titans spilt up. Raven and Beastboy. Me and Star. And Cyborg on your own." Robin said.

" I hate you. And I'm so not dancing." Raven said as she walked away from Beastboy.

" Hey Raven wait up!" Beastboy yelled following her.

" Well looks like I get to go girl hunting. Have a nice time y'all!" Cyborg said as he walked away.

Robin and Starfire looked at each other. " So do you want to go get something to drink." Robin asked.

" Oh, yes please." Starfire said. He lead her over to the table. She picked up some food and started eating. Just then Mr. Regan came up to them.

" Robin, Starfire hello. How are you this evening?" He asked.

" We are fine. Thank-you." Starfire replied.

" That's swell. Oh, this is my daughter Vicky. Vicky this is Robin and Starfire." He said to a girl coming up behind him. She had black hair and was wearing a sliver dress.

" Hello Robin." she said shaking Robin's hand. She blushed and totally ingored Starfire. Starfire was filled with jealously at the girls obvious crush on Robin. Just then an other boy came up.

" Hello your Starfire right? I'm Billy would you like to dance?" He asked.

Starfire looked at Robin who narrowed his eyes at Billy. " Um, thank-you but I have to deny your request." The boy shook his head sadly and then walked off.

" So where are the other Titans?" Mr. Regan asked.

" They're somewhere around here." Robin answered.

" Um, Robin?" Vicky asked in a sweet voice.

" Yeah?"

" Would you like to dance?" she asked. Robin looked at Mr. Regan who was now looking at him. He couldn't just say no.

" Um, sure why not." he replied.

" Goody!" she yelled before dragging him away. Starfire stared in shock. She had just turned someone down for him!!!!!!!!!!!

She watched as they started to dance. Her eyes narrowed and she went over to Billy.

" Come we are dancing." she said pulling him away from his friends.

Robin looked over to the table. Starfire was gone!!! He looked around and saw her with Billy. They were dancing and Starfire let off a laugh.

He narrowed his eyes in jealously. Starfire kept looking over at Robin and Vicky with jealously. Robin kept looking over Vicky's shoulder to watch Star. Vicky noticed this.

" Looking for someone?" she asked.

" No."

" Good." she said. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Starfire saw this and let out a " Oh!!" and ran out of the ball room. Robin looked back at where Star had been. She wasn't there only Billy was.

" Listen Vicky. You're great and all. But I have to go." He said walking away from her and towards Billy.

" Um, where's Star?" he asked to Billy who had a confused look on his face.

" I don't know but you shouldn't be looking for her. She is so confusing!!! At first I asked her to dance and she said no. And then all of a sudden she drags me to the dance floor. And then she acts all weird and keeps looking into the crowd. Then she let out a "Oh!!!" and ran out the door. Why can't anyone ever make up their minds?" Billy said.

" Uh, whatever." Robin said leaving in the direction which Star had gone.

" And he goes away too. I think there's something in the water at Titans Tower." Billy said to himself.

Starfire lean against the balcony railing. She looked out onto a huge beautiful garden below. It was lit with lights and it had fountains. It had all different kinds of flowers and trees. And under this moonlight it was very beautiful. She looked down.

_How can everything be so beautiful when I am so sad? Why does Robin like Vicky more than me? Can't he see I had turned down Billy so that I didn't have to leave him? I wanted to dance with him. Robin do you love me? He didn't say anything about today's event. When we met in the shower room. Secretly I had been quiet pleased with the confrontation. But he, I have the feeling he did not like me. So am I not beautiful? Why does he have to be so confusing? Earth is not the same a Tameran here they do not share feelings openly. I pity myself for being so jealous. _

" Starfire?" Robin said from behind her.

" Hello Robin. Are you done dancing with Vicky?" Starfire asked not turning around. But she had put a emphasize on Vicky's name.

" Look Vicky is nice and all but I don't like her Star." Robin said standing next to Starfire. He thought for a second he saw a tears in her eyes. She looked the other way so he couldn't see her face.

" It is beautiful isn't Robin?" Starfire said turning to him. If she had been crying there was no trace left.

" What's beautiful?" Robin asked confused.

" The garden. This house. The ocean. Everything." Starfire answered.

" What makes you say that?" Robin asked.

Starfire looked at Robin in a interesting way, that made him stop breathing. It was loving. She turned back and looked at the garden.

" When you are like us, superheroes I mean, you do not have enough time to take it all in. Everything is a miracle when you think about it, everything. When I look at this planet like am doing now, it is when I when I wish I was a normal girl. Don't you ever wish to be normal?" Starfire asked.

Robin was amazed at her insight. She was smart just naïve. " Sometimes I wish I was Star. But weren't you normal once, I mean back on Tameran?"

Starfire sighed, " When I look at my life before this carefully, I realize, Robin that my life has never been "normal". On my planet I was a princess. And because of this title I was given a better life than others. I was bowed to, well fed, was always dressed in beautiful clothes, I always had personal servants at my side wherever I went, I was never let out to play with commoners, and always had everything just handed to me when I wished it. And this all because I was born, I had done nothing to deserve these things, but yet I got them. I have never been normal, not once. And that is why I admire you , Robin. I do not know much of your past but I do know that you once had a normal life, did you not?"

Robin nodded, " Once a long time ago. I was just a normal little boy and I didn't save the world or anything like that. I miss it sometimes for that was some of the best memories I have. But, I would've done nothing different. I love being a Titan. You guys are my family, have awesome memories with you…guys. And I would chose this life over any other, and that's for sure."

Starfire smiled and looked at him, " And I would not have my life any other way, too. I would also chose being a Titan over a princess any time."

" Wow a girl who could turn in a crown for a weapon. It's not something you see everyday." Robin said jokingly.

" Yes. And a boy who trades in a normal life for one of danger. You….sometimes see that." Starfire said. Robin laughed. He leaned out from the balcony and pulled a white lily from it's branch and handed it to Starfire. She smiled and pinned it to her dress using a pin from her hair.

Then Robin noticed the song that was just coming on. It was Earth Angel. The same one from Back to The Future. It was Satrfire's favorite once she heard it on the movie she had always hummed it….much to Raven's annoyance.

He held out a hand to Starfire. " May I have this dance?"

" But aren't we supposed to be on the "lookout"?" Starfire asked.

Robin did a half smile, " I think we can get away with taking a break."

" Then I would be delighted to dance with you." She said taking his hands. He lead her to the middle of the balcony. And they started to box step.

" Hey how do you know how to dance?" Robin asked. She was very good.

" I might be a Titan now but I was once a princess, I learned to dance to all moves. As princess it was my job." She smiled. " And how do you know?"

" Well Bruce always had these huge fancy parties. So I _had_ to learn." He said. But now he was glad he had learned.

Starfire looked at the other dancing couples inside. " We are normal at this moment, I believe."

Robin looked too. " Yeah I guess we are. It's nice to be normal….with you." They both blushed as their bodies moved closer.

" _Earth angel, earth angel will you be mine? I'll love my darling dear, love you for all of time. I'm just a fool, a fool in love with…you ." The song came to a stop, but Robin and Starfire still danced to their own music._

They were now very close. So close that they could feel each others breath on their faces. Robin looked into Star's deep jade green eyes. And she stared into his mask, right into his soul. He leaned in and she did too. She put a hand softly on his cheek. Their lips touched just ever so slightly. Then a scream came from inside. They quickly pulled away from each other.

People started running out onto the balcony and down the stairs into the garden screaming as loud explosions came from the inside. Both ran in. The ball room had totally cleared. And now only the Titans stood in the middle.

Mr. Regan was backed into a corner shaking with fear by no other than…Mr. Freeze.

" Mr. Freeze I suggest you freeze!" Robin yelled. Mr. Freeze turned and smiled.

" Ah, Robin long time no see. So where's Batman?" Mr. Freeze asked coldly.

" I'm with the Titans now. And were going to kick your ass!!!" Robin yelled.

" Well we'll just have to see about that." Mr. Freeze snapped his fingers and 15 minions appeared. " These are just some of my minions. Minions keep the Titans busy." With that they all charged at the Titans.

Raven used her powers knocking some against a wall knocking them out. While Beastboy morphed into a couple animals and rammed them. Cyborg and Starfire both used their laser powers to shoot them down. Then a minion threw several explosives at them. The explosives went off and Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire were thrown against a wall.

Robin left the fight to get Mr. Freeze who had moved upstairs.

"Tell me the password to the cabinet and program." Mr. Freeze demanded.

" No--No I won't." Mr. Regan stuttered frightfully.

" Well then that's just too bad….for you that is." Mr. Freeze said. He lifted Mr. Regan by the neck and twisted it almost clean off. Mr. Regan's limp body fell to the ground. He was dead.

" No!" Robin yelled. Mr. Freeze turned around and smiled. They commenced in fighting. Robin hit Mr. Freeze and cracked his chamber a bit. Mr. Freeze gasped.

" You'll regret trying to stop me Robin." he said. Then he used a arm cannon in his suit and froze Robin from the waist down.

" Believe me Robin when I say that no one gets in my way!" Mr. Freeze yelled. He threw a couple of smoke balls and everything went gray. In the darkness Robin used a laser to get himself free. The smoke cleared and Mr. Freeze and villains were gone.

All the Titans looked at Robin who banged the floor with his fists. He got the "look" in his eye. The same one he had when Slade had always gotten away. They were all silent.

Cyborg looked around. Then he spotted Beastboy with lipstick all over his face and Raven's lips smeared.

" What have y'all been doing?" He asked. They both blushed but stopped as Robin walked past them.

" Come on we're going." He said in an angry voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few hours since they had arrived home. Robin had gone upstairs just as they entered the tower. No one had talked in the car.

Now they all sat in the common room still in their evening wear. All was silent as each sometimes looked at each other but then looked away. Cyborg was the first to break the silence.

" I can't believe he's dead and we let it happen." He said quietly. Starfire stood. She couldn't take it any longer. She was going to go look for Robin. The others just watched her walk away and said nothing.

Starfire walked upstairs. She knocked on Robin's door but there was no answer. She opened it. No one was in the room. She looked in the gym and then in a few other places but he wasn't there either. She filled with worry. But then she came to the roof.

There he stood on the roof. Just staring out into the ocean. He noticed someone coming out. He turned to see Starfire. He quickly turned away.

" Robin, please will you come inside where it is warm." she asked. He said nothing.

" Will you please talk?" she asked. He said nothing. She walked towards him and touched his arm. He turned and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes.

" Please Robin! Please do not shut yourself out from me. Please speak!" she begged.

" I'm going to get him. I let that man die. I could've stopped it but I didn't. It's my fault." he said sadly looking away from her.

She turned his face back to meet hers. " It is not your fault. It is only Mr. Freeze's for he is the one who killed Mr. Regan."

He took away his glance once more. " I'm useless."

She went to the other side of him. She grabbed both of his shoulders which made him look up. She looked into his eyes. " You are not useless. Please never say that. Never. You are a strong leader. And a good friend. When I first came to this planet I was very confused about everything, but you have helped me understand Robin. You have been there every time to help me when no one else would. You couldn't have saved Mr. Regan for if Mr. Freeze wanted him dead there was no stopping him. You were not the one who broke his neck, you are not the one who killed him, Robin. I worry about you it seems as though that you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. You feel that you are personally responsible to save everyone and every time that something goes wrong you feel as though it is your fault. It is not. And I worry about your safety, Robin you do anything to catch a villian that you forget about your own well being. Do you not remember what happened when you thought you "saw" Slade? I was worried and scared. I care about our friends but I care about you the most. If anything were to ever happen to you I don't know what I would do with myself. So please do not shut me out, because one day you will shut someone out and I fear they will not come back. If you do this for the rest of your life you will end up old and alone, for you I do not wish this ever. Please, for once do not become obsessed. I care about you very much more than I have ever cared about any one person before. I think of you more than I friend. I am trying to say well, um, I love you."

Robin looked at her. This was what he had been hoping to hear ever since he first met her. She loved him. He wanted to cry out in joy and hold her and kiss her, but then the mechanism that he had built into his feelings kicked in and before he knew it he was saying things he didn't mean.

He turned and looked at her with anger and shook away from her. " You don't know what you're talking about."

She looked confused, " What do I not know?"

" Everything. You don't understand me so don't even try to claim you do! I'm not obsessed! And if I shut anyone out it's because I want to so deal!!! You you say these things to me, but there so easy for you to say aren't they?! You are so damn perfrect all the time. Cheery, bubbly, naïve, perfect Starfire! Well you want to know something life isn't perfect bad things happen to good people and the world doesn't work the way you imagine it to work. You are a silly girl who doesn't know what she's talking about!!! You don't even know what love is, so how can you say you love me." He shouted at her.

She looked hurt. " I do love you. I know how I feel! Why are you saying these hurtful things?"

He looked at her, " Because these things I'm saying are the truth! Everyone thinks so. I am tired of people telling me how I act! And I'm especially tired of you!"

She looked down from him. She tried to stop the tears that were flowing like a rapid river from her eyes. " So then you do not love me?" she choked in a broken voice that sounded like someone had stabbed her.

" I don't love you." he said sternly. She looked up at him and he could see her sad face. Her eyes were swarmed with tears and were puffy and red. She looked like someone had shot a hand threw her stomach and ripped her heart out. She had confessed her love and he completely rejected her in the worst way. Robin then realized what he had said and done. He had hurt the girl he loved more than life itself.

" I-I am sorry. I-I must go. I just have to go!" She yelled in a heartbroken voice as she ran from him and went inside the tower.

Robin just stood there. What had he done?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire ran to her room and slammed the door behind her. She fell on her bed crying insanely.

_He is right. I am so naïve. Why did I ever think he could love me? I am just a stupid girl. And now because of my stupity I have now gotten my heart ripped to pieces. Starfire thought._

_**You're not stupid. He is just an asshole who doesn't know how he feels. Another voice said in her mind. Starfire looked up and sitting next to her was Raven. She had been crying so much she hadn't noticed Raven had come in or that all the other Titans had been standing in the hallway just before the entrance to the roof and had heard everything that Robin had said to her.**_

She threw herself into Raven's arms. And Raven just held her there as she cried. Starfire then went on to tell Raven about the shower incident and what happened at the ball in sobs.

Raven growled with a fierce anger. " He is an idot! How can he just lead you on like that!!! This isn't your fault it's that jerks!!! Don't worry Starfire he won't get away with this!"

Starfire shook her head. " Please I know now that what he did was wrong, but I do not wish harm on him."

Raven couldn't believe Starfire actually said that after anything. But then again she understood where she was coming from. Starfire had been rejected, but she still cared.

Raven nodded, " Ok I won't hurt him. But he will get a good yelling at."

Starfire nodded, " Yes, as long as he is not hurt." Raven couldn't help but smile at Starfire's caring for such a jerk.

Raven stood. " I'll come in the morning to see how you are. You must get some sleep, you've had a long day." Starfire nodded and gave Raven one more hug and then Raven left the room.

Starfire walked over to her stand up mirror. She was still in her beautiful gown, only her hair was a little bit messed up and her eyes puffy from crying. She had dressed up just for him.

More tears fell from her eyes. She looked back up at the mirror and saw a figure behind her. It stepped forward into the moon light. Mr. Freeze.

Before she could scream he covered her mouth and put retaints on her arms. She tried to wiggle free but couldn't.

He leaned into her and whispered into her ear, " Come on lets go on a little trip." And with that he crashed threw the window with her in his arms. Sadly for Starfire none of the other Titans heard.

They got into a small heilcopter and flew off in the oppiste direction of Titans Tower. Starfire looked back. No one had noticed what had happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey! Okay I am so sorry about the late update. I swear I started writing this last Sunday but then I went back to school and had bunches of work. Anyways I thought this last chapter sucked. Please no flames though. I want all reviews so that I can write faster and have motivation! Well I have a three day weekend so I should have the next Chapter up very soon. Poor Star, I hated writing that. But hey it's my story and that's how it goes. **

**Well thanks to all of my readers and reviewers for everything so far. I hope to hear from you soon cause I love hearing from you guys.**

**TITANS EAST PART 1 AIRS TOMMROW SATURDAY AT 8:00PM ON CARTOON NET WORK!!!!!!!**

**My b-day is on Jan 30 which is like 2 weeks away!!!!YAY for me!!!!!**

**Love ya,**

**Hailey **


	6. Will You Miss Me When I'm Gone

Hi!!!!! Thanks for all the great reviews. And yes I do know that Robin was a major asshole in the last Chap. I imagine this story only having about 2-3 chaps left. Yes I do know that is short but I write short stories, and that's just the way it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 6: Will You Miss Me When I'm Gone

Flashback Chapter 5:

_More tears fell from her eyes. She looked back up at the mirror and saw a figure behind her. It stepped forward into the moonlight. Mr. Freeze._

_Before she could scream he covered her mouth and put restraints on her arms. She tried to wiggle free but couldn't._

_He leaned into her and whispered into her ear, "Come on lets go on a little trip." And with that he crashed through the window with her in his arms. Sadly for Starfire none of the other Titans heard._

_They got into a small helicopter and flew off in the opposite direction of the Titans Tower. Starfire looked back. No one had noticed what happened._

End Flashback:

Dream:

"_Earth angel, earth angel will you be mine. My darling dear, love you for all of time. I'm just a fool, a fool in love in love with …you"_

Earth Angel played as if coming from no where. Robin and Starfire danced on the marble white balcony. The moonlight lit the balcony playfully. The small lights of the garden below made it even more beautiful. They danced close holding each other closely. The music played softly. Robin could feel Starfire's breath on his neck. And she could fell his on hers. No one else existed. It was just them two in their own magical world. Nothing bad here ever happened and they could dance and make love forever and ever.

Robin looked at a beautiful Starfire. She wore a white halter top and long silky white skirts. Her wild red hair flowed freely. And she wore no shoes and had arm bands on with ribbons flowing down from them. The way the moonlight hit her made her eyes sparkle like dancing flames. She smiled a huge gleaming white smile at him. Just her doing that made him weak. He spun her and she laughed. As she laughed it echoed through space and time. Her laugh was so angelic and innocent just like her voice. She spun back into him and laid her head on his chest. Then let out a small " oh" as he kissed her passionately.

She broke the kiss and looked at the marble ground below them. A lily had fallen from her and landed on the ground.

Robin bent down and picked it up. " Don't want to lose this now do we?"

She laughed but then all of sudden stopped. She got a very weird look on her face. It was a mixture of surprise, pain, confusion, and sadness. Tears formed in her eyes and flowed down her cheek.

" Robin?" she asked in a strange way.

" What's wrong Starfire?" he asked with worry. She looked at his hand where the lily was. The lily had turned into a knife. The tip of the knife had blood on it. But whose?

Starfire let out a gasp and looked down. Her hands covered her stomach. She removed them. There was blood on them. There was blood everywhere and it just seemed to soak up into the white gown. He rushed to help her but she was being pulled away, as if by an invisible force.

" Starfire!!!" Robin screamed.

" How could you do this?" she asked sadly.

" I didn't--I didn't mean to." Robin stuttered.

" I loved you!!!!" She yelled in anger, a voice he had never heard come out of her. She looked up at him. Her eyes were pure red.

" Starfire no-- I didn't mean." Robin stuttered.

Starfire disappeared. But then she was right next to him .But her skin was green and rotting. Robin's eyes widened as she said in a demotic voice, " You didn't mean to rip out my heart!" She then rammed her fist through him and pulled out his heart. She held it in her hand and it still beat on. He was filled with pain but he was still alive.

" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" he sobbed falling on his knees to the marble that was now red from blood.

" Go to hell!!! I did." she said evilly and coldly. She raised a hand and lit a star bolt. He could fell it as it went through the back of his head and came out the front. He screamed in pain. And her laugh echoed throughout space and time.

:End Dream:

Robin sat up in his bed screaming. He felt the area of his body were his heart laid. It beat rapidly, but it was still there. He looked around. He was in his room and in his bed. He clamed himself down. It was just a dream. He knew that but he could feel the pain. He stood and went over to a dresser. He opened a drawer. He pulled out a picture of him and Starfire. They looked so happy and so care free together. He remembered that's how he had felt.

" God damn it!" He yelled as he threw the frame at the wall. He sat down on his bed and put his face into his hands.

_What did I do? How could I say that? I love her. But instead I told her she was stupid. I'm the biggest asshole in the world. No scratch that I'm the biggest asshole in the universe. Oh, her face. She looked so hurt and I made her that way. God damn you Robin!!!!! You couldn't just say it, " I love you.". You're no man. She's not a stupid girl you're the stupid boy. I'm not tired of her, I'm tried of me. She was right I am obsessed with my work. I was just so angry. Oh, don't going giving a bullshit excuse to yourself Robin! There is no excuse for what you said. _

Robin stood and dressed. He would go see Star today and apologize for what he had said. Hopefully he would be forgiven. But he didn't want to be. He turned to the clock it was 3:00pm!!!! No one had woken him up. He stepped out into the hall and quietly walked past the door that said Starfire. He didn't want to see her. He was too ashamed.

As he walked out into the common room he saw Beastboy and Cyborg playing the game station. And he saw Raven in the corner reading. She looked up at him and then back at her book.

" Good afternoon guys. Guess I woke up kind-of late." Robin said sheepishly. No one said anything to him. Robin walked over to the couch and sat next to Cyborg.

" Hey Cy. Who's winning?" Robin asked.

"Yo BB can you move down a bit. I think I smell something over here." Cyborg said coldly.

" _Sure thing dude. I smell something too. Hmmmm it smells like a rat." Beastboy said monotonously staring at the TV. Robin shrugged and walked over to Raven._

" What's up with them?" Robin asked Raven. Raven didn't answer.

" What are you reading?" Robin asked hoping to receive an answer. Raven still didn't answer.

" Okay what's going on around here!" Robin yelled. None of them answered instead a little bell went off.

Raven stood. " Cyborg, Beastboy the food is ready." she said in her normal voice as she shoved past Robin.

All of them went over to the counter where the George Foreman grill stood. Cyborg opened the top. He took out three hamburgers and one tofu burger. He set them on a plate.

" Dig in y'all." he said and they started putting condiments on there hamburgers. Robin was about to pick one up but it was taken away by Raven and put on to a different plate.

" Okay I'm making Star's." Beastboy said taking out the mustard.

" Um, you guys what about me?" Robin asked.

" And once again I think I hear something." Beastboy said making the hamburger.

" You guys stop it!!!! What's up?" Robin demanded.

" Oh, Robin is that you?" Cyborg asked in a sweet way but when he spoke his next words his voice was hard, " I couldn't understand you cause I don't speak dumbass."

" Hey that was uncalled for!" Robin yelled.

" Actually I think that was an awesome burn. Hats off to you Cyborg." Raven said.

" Raven!" Robin yelled turning to her.

" What did you say? Because all I'm hearing when you open your mouth is " I'm an asshole, I'm an asshole!" Raven said coldly.

Beastboy laughed, " Good one Raven!!"

" You guys what did I do to you?" Robin asked.

Raven laughed coldly. " What did you do to us? Now that is an interesting question. Don't you think that's an interesting question boys?"

" Yeah I mean. I thought I was _tried of Starfire_ but damn I just have to say it's this asshole right here that I am tired of." Cyborg said the Starfire part sarcastically but the part about Robin had been said hard.

" What?" Robin asked confused.

" Well that is what you told Starfire last night right, dude? I mean you said that we were all tired of her." Beastboy said coldly.

" You guys heard what I said." Robin asked sadly. Ashamed.

" Yes Robin we did," Raven said, " and may I say great job on bashing her feelings into a thousand pieces. I mean the way you said her feelings, that by the way she confessed unto you, were stupid and not real. And when she started crying, oh that was the best part! No wait the best part was when after I found her in her room sobbing her eyes out and thinking how foolish she was!"

" You guys I -" Robin was cut off by Cyborg.

Cyborg looked at Robin. " You what, Robin? Man she told you how she felt. That she loved you. And what did you do you rejected her!!!! She was the only one of us who you were close to. She always stood up for you and helped you!!! And what did you do in return? You yelled and made her cry. I wouldn't blame her if she never spoke to you again! Cause God knows I'm not going to respect you!"

" He's right man. You screwed her over! But then you had the nerve to bring us into your bashing. I thought I've seen low but that was scum!!!" Beastboy yelled.

" You were right about one thing though Robin. You are useless. Now I'm going to bring this to Star because she hasn't come out of her room yet." Raven said shoving Robin out of the way. Robin just went to a corner and sat.

Raven walked down the hallway towards Starfire's room. When she got there she knocked. " Starfire please open up. You haven't come out or eaten all day. I know you are sad but you have to eat Star." There was no answer. Raven knocked again.

" Starfire I'm coming in." Raven stated as she punched in the override code. Raven entered the room. The window was broken and glass was everywhere. The bed had not been slept in. These were signs of a struggle. Raven rushed out of the room. And went to the gym and many other places calling out her name in a panic.

" Starfire!!! Starfire where are you!!! Answer me!!!!" Raven yelled as she went though the tower. The boys all heard her cries and ran to her as she came through the common room door.

" Raven what's going on?" Cyborg asked.

" She's gone!!! I went to her room and the window is broken and the bed hasn't been slept in!!!! Some one took her." Raven yelled. Just as she said that Cyborg, Beastboy, and Robin rushed into Starfire's room. It was just as Raven said. Robin looked around and saw the white lily on the floor. He kneeled next to it. He picked it up it had the hair pin with some white cloth. It had been ripped off her.

The others watched as tears ran down his face. He ran to the window and stood on the frame of it which no longer had glass. " Starfire!!!!!" he screamed. He received nothing but silence from outside the window. He felt a hand on his shoulder he turned and met Raven.

" Let's go searching. We'll find her." she said. The others nodded.

" Titans go." Robin said without enthusiasm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pain was intense and her vision blurred. She tried to move her arm but couldn't. The coldness ran through her veins. Where was she? She looked around her. She was in a warehouse, but where? She was able to move her head. She examined herself. She was still in her white silk skirts and white halter top from the evening before. But she felt terrible. Purple and blue busies covered her body anywhere she could see. There were various cuts all over her. She knew her right arm was broken for it twisted in a way it shouldn't. There was most likely internal bleeding. Her fingers on her left hand were all broken. How did she, Starfire, get this way. Then she remembered.

**:Flashback: **

" Come on lets go on lets go on a little trip." Mr. Freeze whispered into her ear.

He pushed Starfire out the window and they got into a small helicopter. They flew in the opposite direction of Titans Tower. She looked back no one was doing anything. They didn't know she was being taken. But then again they probably didn't care if she was gone or not. Robin had said so himself. Everyone was tried of her.

The helicopter landed and she was blindfolded. Where she was being taken to she did not know. All she knew was ,it hurt. She was pushed into a room and the door shut behind her. It was freezing!!!!!! She heard footsteps. Someone was in there with her.

" Do you know why you are here?" Mr. Freeze asked.

" I do not. Please tell me why you have taken me." Starfire said.

" You see Starfire I know lots of things about you including that Robin loves you." Mr. Freeze answered.

" He does not love me." Starfire said sadly.

" Yes I heard you and Raven conversing. I was hiding in your room for quite some time before you came in. Poor, poor, poor Starfire you are naïve. You see I've known Robin for quite sometime now and I know that he hides feelings. I know that he said he did not love you but that is a lie. He does. And the others do care about you. So it was only sensible that I take you into captivity instead of one of them. You remind me of my wife, you know that. You are sweet, beautiful, kind, forgiving, innocent, smart, and like my wife you were unappreciated. Tell me, how many time did Robin put his work in front of you my dear? I bet it was a lot. Believe me when I say he will pay for his mistakes."

" You will not hurt him." Starfire said in a matter-of-factly tone.

" Well that's not your decision. It is my own. But I have an offer for you Starfire. We can do this two ways. One: You get my "special surprise" and some torture just to prove to your friends that I will go through with the " special surprise" which I will reveal to you later. Or two: You tell me the password to the MAP program. Yes I do know you figured it out. If you tell me the password I will hire you as a minion and put you to work at my right hand. And you will help me bring down my enemies and bring down the Teen Titans.After a few years for working for me I will let you leave and then you may do whatever you wish. Choose Starfire." Mr. Freeze said evilly.

" I will never betray my friends. No matter what they have done to me, I will not betray them. And I will not give in to you." Starfire said proudly.

" Then that is your choice. But don't say I didn't give you a better option . Now I will leave you with Hank , my right hand man. Hank will do your torturing and I will be back tomorrow to fetch you." Mr. Freeze said in an angry voice walking out of the room. After he had gone Starfire heard footsteps in front of her.

" So you are the famous Starfire, huh?" the voice of Hank said. His voice indicated that he was around 17 years of age. " You should've picked option 2. Me and you could've had a lot of fun. You know what I'm taking about. But I'll settle for right now. Are scared of me?"

" I am not scared of you." Starfire said. She felt him rub her right arm gently. And then him wrapping his fingers around her arm. He twisted it and it snapped. She winced but since she was blindfolded Hank couldn't see her. She didn't once let out a scream.

" You should be scared of me. I was convicted on murder and rape. Luckily for me I escaped with the help of Mr. Freeze." he whispered into her ear and then moved his lips down to her cheek and kissed it. " Now I could rape you right now. But I'm not going to. Do you know why? I'm not going to rape you because I've been ordered not to and that is the only reason why you're still in a vertical position right now. But I was ordered to torture you. There was no details on what I couldn't do besides those two things I've just motioned. I think we are going to have fun." He then moved his lips to her mouth and kissed her. If she wiggled her left arm out of the restraint and fired a star bolt at him.

Hank jumped back surprised. He looked at her. " Well I can't let you be hitting me." He walked up to her. She tried to fire but he grabbed her hand instead and broke all fingers on her left hand. Then she felt a shot go into her arm. " Now this numbs your powers so you can't use any of them. Don't get anymore ideas." he said grinning not that she could see.

He then took his hand and put it on her neck he moved it slowly down to her breast. She was disgusted by this but couldn't do anything about it. He moved his hand away and punched her. She snapped her head back to face him. He launched himself at her at brought their lips together. She could feel his tongue swim around her mouth. She bit it. He screamed out in pain and removed his mouth from hers. He slammed a fist into her gut.

" Okay, now it's time to kick you ass Starfire. You are so beautiful it's such a shame." he whispered into her ear before slcing her arm with a small knife. She felt herself lose conisness as the pain got intense during the middle of her torture. As she closed her eyes she heard Hank laughing as he kissed her once more.

:**End Flashback**:

Starfire now looked around. The blindfold had been taken off. The door opened and Mr. Freeze stepped in. He was followed by another man around her age. He had blond hair and blue eyes. Actually he was quite handsome. He smirked as soon as he saw Starfire. Starfire gave him a dirty look. Mr. Freeze noticed this and motioned Hank to leave the room. Hank wore a look of disappointment as he walked out.

" I see you and Hank got to know each other." Mr. Freeze said as soon as the door was shut.

" He is a qrerak'ra and doesn't deserve to be living." Starfire spat.

" Yes he wanted to do _things_ with you. But I denied him. Like I said you remind me of my wife. Plus you are innocent and I will not have it taken away from you…..well at least not that way." Mr. Freeze said.

" I will not thank-you." Starfire said meanly.

" That is fine since what I'm going to do isn't so nice. Guards take her down!" He yelled. Guards came in and took her from her restraints on the wall. They held her up for she could not stand up she was so weak. She looked up at Mr. Freeze who just smiled.

" Lets go a give a massage for your friends." he said coolly and lead the guards caring Starfire out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been five hours of searching. It was now 8:00pm and dark. The motorcycles headlights turned down the street. This had been the 10th time he had gone around the city. Robin stopped the motorcycle and got off. He was at the beach. It was one of Starfire's favortie places. He sat down on some rocks and looked out into the ocean.

_What would've happened if I hadn't said those things. Would Starfire be here right now? Stop asking yourself that Robin. What is done is done. I have to find her. I have to tell her how I feel. She has to know if anything were to happen-. No stop tinking that she is okay. You will find her and everything will be fine. I miss her so much. Everyone hates me. She probably hates me. I hate myself. I am useless. I've tried and tried to find her but have come up with nothing. What good am I to anyone?_

_Just then his communicatr went off. He picked it up. " Yeah."_

"Robin you need to get down here right now. We have a massage." Cyborg said sloemly.

Robin ran to his motorcycle and got on. As he rode he remembered time he had with Starfire all day on the roof.

: Flashback:

" Robin?" Starfire asked turning her head to him after 20 minutes of silence.

He turned to her. " Yeah."

" I am wondering. Have you ever "kissed" a girl?" Starfire asked.

Robin was a little taken a back at this question but he answered anyways, " No I suppose not."

" Have you ever wanted to?" She asked with innocence in her voice.

Well of couse Robin wanted to. With her and all the time, but he wasn't going to tell her that. " Well I guess it would depend on which girl."

" Have you wanted to kiss Raven?" she asked.

" No! I mean she's a good friend and I have never felt that way about her." Robin said quickly catching himself.

" When Terra was still here did you want to kiss her?" Starfire asked.

Robin chuckled. " No I didn't want to kiss Terra."

Starfire blushed as she scooted closer to him. " And me?"

He blushed deeply at this. Of coruse. He couldn't answer that question so he did what all men do in these situations. He changed the subject. " Have you ever kissed a boy."

" I have been "kissed" on the cheek and hand does that count?" She asked. Apprently she let the subject be changed.

" Um, it depends who kissed you?" he asked with general interest.

" It was Glafore on the cheek before slumber and vast amounts of prime ministers on the hand." She answered.

He smiled, glad that no other guy had kissed her. " That doesn't count Star."

" Oh, then I have not been kissed." she said. There was 5 minutes of silence and then she spoke again. " Robin?"

He jumped from being pulled out of the silence. " Yeah?" he said looking at the ocean.

" Will you show me what a "kiss" is?" she asked. But what Robin didn't know was she already knew what a kiss was.

Robin froze he didn't know what to do. " I thought you knew what a kiss was."

" I have talked about with an other what you do and where you can recive them but I do not know what it really is. Please let us share our first "kiss" together." She said innocently.

" I don't know if you want to kiss me Star. I mean I've never kissed someone before." Robin said half of him wanting to get out of the kiss and half wanting it at the same time.

" That is my reason for asking. Since both of us do not know then we should share one so we will know." Starfire said.

Robin thought. It made sense. " Okay. But just as friends?"

" Oh yes." Starfire said quickly. But both wanted it to be more than just friends.

"Okay." Robin said. They leaned in and their faces grew closer. Their lips softy touched. Both loved the warmth they felt and wanted to stay that way forever. But Robin knew the kiss had to end. He broke it and pulled a way. Starfire's eyes were closed and she was smiling. She opened them and Robin also smiled.

" Have I successfully completed the kiss?" Starfire asked.

" Yes! I mean yeah you were a good kisser ." Robin caught himself.

" You are a good "kisser" also." Starfire said as she blushed.

" Robin can you show me what Raven refers to as "sex "means? She said that I should try it with you. " Starfire asked. Sadly for Robin Starfire seriously didn't know what sex meant.

" Um, I don't think it would be good for me to demonstrate that on you--I mean for you. Wait you talk to Raven about these things?" He asked in shock.

" Yes." she answered.

" And what did she say?" Robin asked.

" That it a messy and gross. And it hurt." she answered.

" And you still want to do it?" Robin asked confused.

" Raven has explained to me what happens during this process but I do not fully comprehend. And since you are my best friend I thought you might like to." Starfire said.

" Sorry Starfire I can't demonstrate that." he said getting up.

" Where are you going?" she asked.

" I'll be right back I'm going to do get a dictionary for you." He said. She just nodded. _And I'm going to have a talk with Raven!_ he thought to himself.

: End Flashback:

Robin smiled to himself as he pulled into the garage. Looking back on that made him feel better, but now she was gone. He then instantly felt guilty for smiling when Starfire might not be able to. He walked into the common room and the others sat on the couch in silence. They had been waiting for him to get there.

As soon as he sat down Cyborg pushed play. The TV turned blue and a video massage started to play.

Mr. Freeze appeared on the screen.

" Hello Titans Good Evening!" Mr. Freeze said looking into the camera. " This meassage has been pre-recorded the events shown here have already happened so don't try to stop them. As you all probably know Starfire is missing. That's is because I've taken her. Guards." He motioned for them to come.

And to all the Titans horror the guards came on screen, holding a limp Starfire in there arms. She was obviously in a lot of pain, you could tell just by looking at her. She had been tortured! There was cut, bruises, her arm was broken, and her fingers were all broken and out of place. Mr. Freeze walked over to behind her and pulled her head up by her hair so that her face showed to the screen. She had one black eye and probably a broken jaw. She had gotten her ass kicked!!!

Robin and the other Titans mouths dropped open. She was in pain and there was nothing they could do about it. Robin wanted to jump into the screen fight those guys and help her, but then he reminded himself all of this already happened.

" Starfire here has refused to tell me the password to the MAP project so I had to do this. Now I want the MAP project. But I bet all of you are thinking right now you can just give me the password which is the wrong one and get Starfire back and then defeat me. I don't think so. I have devised a plan to insure that I will get MAP which I will show you now." He rised a shot to the screen turned and enjected it into Starfire.

" What have you done?" she said in a broken voice.

" Ah, the question of the hour. You will see in a moment." Mr. Freeze said. Starfire was about to say something but then got a strange look on her face. She let out a scream and fell to the ground clutching her stomach. She screamed louder and started to cough. As she coughed blood poured from her mouth onto the floor. She screamed once more and then fell to the ground anesthetized.

Mr. Freeze walked over to her and kicked her so that she would turn upwards. Blood trickled from her mouth still. " You see Titans my wife Nora has a deadly diease that can only be cured by MAP. I have taken some of the disease out of her system and have enhanced it to work 2 times faster than it normally would. I have enjected it into Starfire's system what you just saw was the first stage of the process. Soon her system will start to cough out internal organs too. At the rate the disease is going she will be dead in 3 days but I am now going to put her into a cryogenic chamber like Nora. It will keep her alive, for a time. I want MAP. You steal it and bring it to Pier 18 in Gotham, Robin personally hands it to me, I enject it into Starfire she is cured and then I enject it into Nora and she is cured. Then you will leave and you will not try to stop me. Bring it tonight by 12:00am or else I will take her out of the cryogenic chamber and she will die. It is your decision Titans. Either Starfire lives or she dies a very painful death. If I can't have my wife you can't have her. Goodbye. See you soon." The camera showed Starfire being put into a chamber and it filling up with a gas. When it cleared it showed a floating Starfire in a deep sleep. Then it all went fuzzy.

The Titans looked up at the screen. All was slient. Then Robin spoke.

" We need to get MAP." he said.

Raven spoke ," Robin, I care abouit Starfire too. But it might be a trap. The video was pre-recorded and we don't know how long ago it was shot. He might be lying and she might already be de---"

" She isn't dead Raven!" he yelled.

" She's right we need to think this out. It might be a trap. If we're going to save her we have to have a plan Robin. Lets just all calm down and---" Cyborg was cut off.

" No!!!! Lets not calm down!!!!!! The woman I love is in danger and you guys want to think!!! I can't believe your doing this!!" Robin yelled.

" Dude stop yelling at us ,we want to save her and we want to do it successfully. Please calm down." Beastboy said in a soothing voice putting a hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin shook it off.

" Just leave me alone!!!!" Robin yelled running out of the common room.

" Should we go after him?" Cyborg asked.

" No. He needs to be alone." Raven answered.

Robin slammed the door as he enetered his room. He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. Tears slipped from his mask. Watching that made him sick. Seeing her in all that pain was horrible. He loved her so much and it was all his fault she was now in trouble. She had meant something to him and because of that she was going to die. He picked up the picture he thrown earlier. He remembered some certain memories- the good and then the bad: **( What Robin said will be like this)** ( what star says will be like this)

Memories:

" _Will you show me what a "kiss" is?"_

" _**I'm glad your staying with the Titans and….not getting married."**_

" _Maybe I shall find a husband on Earth."_

" _**May I have this dance?"**_

" _Get your legs off my boy!_

" _**No one could ever replace you."**_

" _I love you."_

" _**You don't know what you're talking about."**_

" _I do love you. I know how I feel. Why are you saying these hurtful things?"_

" **_And I'm especially tired of you!"_**

" _So then you do not love me?"_

"**_I don't love you."_**

" _I-I am sorry. I-I must go. I just have to go!"_

:End Memories:

He had said these things. These hurtful things that he did not mean. And know she might die thinking that he didn't love her. He wouldn't allow it. He would do anything for the woman he loved.

He folded the picture and placed it into his pocket. He stood and went out to the garage. Once there he got on his motorcycle and started it.

_I will save her. I will do anything not to have her die. I will steal MAP and bring it to Mr. Freeze and I will save her and tell her I love her. Even if it means I die doing it. Robin thought to himself as he drove out of the tower. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hi peoples!!!! Well thanks for all the great reviews. He-he I'm watching Troy! Orlando Bloom is so hott!!! Okay anyways please no flames. ALWAYS REMEMBER REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay like I said this story doesn't have that many chaps to go. I know it's short but I write short stories . Okay well I'm tried so I'm going to leave it at that.**

**My b-day is 14 days away. YAY!!!!!!**

**Bye-bye,**

**Hailey **


	7. What I Would Do For You

Hey there!!!! Thanks for all the great reviews!! I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile but I've been busy with school. Hopefully I get to update every weekend. Well here is Chap 7. It's really long so enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 7: What I Would Do For You

**:Memory ( this is just before Nora was going to leave Victor, if you remember)**

Victor walked into the apartment. The TV was on in the living room and the kitchen smelled of food that had already been eaten. He smiled, everything was as it should be. He walked into the bedroom. And a suitcase laid on the bed. They weren't going anywhere. Nora came out of the bathroom with tears in her eyes. She put a toothbrush and some clothes into the suitcase. She then went to some drawers and opened them. She grabbed an arm full of clothes and put them into the suitcase.

" Nora what are you doing?" Victor asked.

" What's it look like I'm doing?" she said in a hostile voice.

" It looks like your packing. Where are you going?" He asked confused.

" Where were you last night Victor?" she asked instead of answering his question.

" I was at the lab. You know that. Remember I called you." He answered.

" Were you with _her_?" she said emphasizing on the word her.

" What do you mean her?" Victor asked.

" Don't bullshit me Victor. You know who I'm talking about." Nora said turning to him and pointing as though she was blaming him.

" Lane Johnson. Is that who you mean?" Victor asked.

" Yes that is who I mean Victor!" she yelled.

" There's nothing going on between me and Lane anymore." Victor said desperately.

" I know there isn't!!! But how could you still work with her? She almost broke up our marriage!" Nora yelled.

" I thought we got pass this, Nora. What happened the night last year was a mistake. And we've gone to counseling. You know I love you." Victor said.

" Do I? I had to find out that you had sex with Lane from Joan!!!! So much for your damned business trip! I was humiliated in front of all my friends. I had to hold my head up high while they gave me those looks of sympathy. Sympathy for Nora: whose husband cheated on her!" Nora yelled.

" Nora I have apologized over and over. I will live with that mistake forever! But please believe me when I say that I love you!" Victor said putting his hands on her shoulders. She just looked away.

" What's this all about?" Victor asked. Nora just broke away from his glance. " Nora please!" he yelled.

" I'm pregnant!" she yelled.

Victor smiled. " Your pregnant! Oh my god that's such great news Nora. Me and you are going to be parents. Why are you so sad?" he said as he tried to turn her towards him.

" No! I'm leaving Victor." Nora said getting up.

" What! Nora please! Why are you doing this?" Victor asked.

" My child will not have to put up with this. My child needs a father who will be there for him or her. Not someone who is always away. Working for some damned man named Ferris who he lets step all over him." Nora said looking at Victor with disgust.

" Nora please stay!" Victor begged.

" Your always working!!! Your never home!" Nora yelled while she closed her suitcase and headed for the door. He stopped her and turned her around.

" You can't walk out on me!! Please Nora!! Don't you love me?" Victor asked.

Nora turned to face him. She dropped her suitcase and put a hand on his cheek. " Of course I love you. But do you love me? You're always working. At Christmas we were in the middle of opening presents with my sisters children and you left for work."

" I love you so much. I work so that you can have a good life Nora. But don't leave I promise I won't work so much anymore. I'll have a talk with Mr. Boyle." Victor said hugging Nora. Nora smiled and nodded. She picked up her things and put them back in the room.

" I'm sorry." she said. " I should've told you how I felt."

" Don't be sorry, Nora. I was the idiot." Victor said.

" Oh I think I can ag-" Nora stopped in the middle of her sentence.

" Nora what is it? What's wrong?" he asked worried.

" I just thought I - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed. She bent down holding her stomach. She was kneeling on the floor screaming. Victor rushed to her side.

" Nora!!! What's happening what's wrong?" he asked frightfully. Nora only screamed and then started coughing. She coughed again and blood came out of her mouth instead of throw-up. She started choking on the blood that was now coming from her mouth. Victor put his hands around her waist and pushed on her stomach to stop her from choking. She coughed and spit out a huge blood clot. Then she passed out. Victor got up and ran to the phone.

He dialed 911 and a woman answered. " 911 are you in need of assistance?"

"Send someone right now! To 1411 South Beach Road. Something's wrong with my wife!" He yelled.

: End Memory:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Everything was silent at Gothcop. The security guard sat lazily at the front desk. His name was Larry. Larry had a wife and eight children. He was a plump man who had been working at Gothcop for five years. He hated the job. He was forced to work the graveyard shift since he was needed at home during the day to help with the kids. His job was dull. No one ever came to Gothcop at night nor was anyone there in his level. He would sit and watch the screens. But had one monitor tuned to a TV station. Right now it was 11:00pm and the Simpson's were on. He laughed to himself as he watched Bart moon someone. Larry picked up a donut and ate it while laughing. To anyone else he would seem like a lazy ass who was lucky enough to land himself a beautiful wife. Sadly, this was true.

He was brought out of his self-enjoyment when he heard a noise. He sat up in his chair and looked around the inside lobby. No one was there. He stood and wiped some powder from his lips using the back of his hand. He looked back at the screens. Still no one, but he decided on checking anyways. What else was there to do?

Larry walked into the middle of the main lobby. On either side on him were columns on the walls. They stood proudly gleaming a clean white. His footsteps echoed as he walked and the sound of lame music that always played in buildings like these played through the large room. He took a flashlight from his belt and shone it on the dark spaces in between the columns. No was there either. He turned around to walk back to his station when he heard another noise.

Larry took out his walkie talkie and spoke into it. " Yo Joe. You there?"

The device went to static and a voice of an African American man answered. " Yeah Larry I'm still here on this damned 12th floor. I hate guarding here it's not like someone is going to come back after the other night. Why did you want to know?"

" Just wondering I thought I heard a noise and thought it might've been you coming down here. Probably just my imagination ." Larry answered.

" You probably should turn off that TV. I'm telling you your watching too much of it. If the boss found out your ass would be fired." Joe said from the other line.

" Ha-ha very funny Joe. Well the boss won't find out, will he?" Larry asked.

" Don't worry man I won't tell him anything. Fucking bastard is too cheap to give me a raise even through I have been working here for 13 years." Joe answered angrily.

" I so agree. Well never mind then. See you after your shift." Larry said.

" Yeah you too." Joe said and then hung up. Larry smiled at his stupidly. Then he heard a noise again.

He pulled out his gun. " Okay who's there. Come out or I'll shoot."

" Oh, no you caught me." said a sarcastic voice from the shadows. Larry turned all ways looking for the person who the voice belonged to.

" Come out and put your hands up!" Larry yelled in a scared voice.

" Okay but you asked for it." the voice said. Larry turned left and his face ran into a boot.

Larry fell to the ground and looked up at the figure. " It's you. Put your hands up!"

" Kiss my ass." The figure said. Larry shot at the figure but the figure dogged all shots. The next thing Larry knew was gas surrounded him and he fell asleep.

Meanwhile up on the 12th floor Joe heard gun shots. He picked up his walkie talkie and said into it, " Hey Larry what's going on down there?" There was no answer.

" I'm coming down." Joe said as he walked to the elevator and pushed a button. He waited for the elevator to open. Finally it dinged and it opened.

" What the hell?" was all Joe could say before he was knocked out.

Robin walked over Joe and went down the hallway. He opened the door that lead to the lab. He entered and went straight to the cabinet where the micros where. He typed in the word Hope. It didn't work. Hope was the code to start the program but apparently not to this. He thought and then typed in: Nora.

The computer then said:

"**Correct password. Welcome Dr. McKnight"**

Robin reached in and grabbed all 5 tubes inside the cabinet. He placed them carefully into a little bag he had brought with him. When he was sure he had gotten everything he closed it. He then walked to the back of the lab and went out the door that lead to the hallway. He took Joe in his gasp and hulled him into the elevator also. Once the elevator got to the first floor Robin stepped out and dragged Joe's limp body and placed it next to Larry's. There was no going back. The video cameras had caught him. He was now a villain.

" Don't worry Star I'm coming." he said to himself as he walked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back at Titans Tower…..**

Cyborg madly typed at the computer. He was trying to find Starfire's location. Raven stood next to him trying to think of a plan. Beastboy stood next to her helping.

Raven didn't want to admit it to anyone but she was worried. Very, very, very worried. Starfire was most likely to be killed either way. Robin was not seeing that. He refused to.

_Then again he does love her. I knew that. I could sense that Robin loved her. It doesn't matter if he said he didn't love her. I know he does. He has loved her for a long time now. And tonight I could barely stand to sit next to him. His feelings- they were so strong. He was angry, sad, disappointed and other terrible things all at once. But two things stood out from the rest. Love and determination. I do believe he would do anything. That's why I had to stop him. Are we doing the right thing, staying here and thinking of a plan? Or are we just killing Starfire ourselves doing so? Please, God, just let her be okay. _

Raven was brought out of her thoughts by flashing alarm. She looked around and then at Cyborg who looked back at her. He turned to the screen.

"There's been a break in at Gothcop. The micros were stolen." Cyborg said solemnly. Beastboy's eyes widened. He turned and ran towards the common room door. The others already knew what he was doing. They looked at the door which Beastboy had gone through. It seemed like hours but it had really just been a few seconds.

Finally a out of breath Beastboy busted through the doors. " Robin's gone!" he yelled.

Raven turned back up to the screen, " He stole the micros."

" How do you know that?" Cyborg said not wanting to believe it. But he knew it was true.

" Because Robin's emotions were strong." Raven answered then she looked down at her feet. " I think somewhere in the back of my mind I knew he would do this."

Cyborg slammed his fists down on the small control table. " I should've know. I should've kept an eye on him. Damn me!!!"

Beastboy had been silent but now he spoke. " It's took late for should've and could've. What are we going to do?"

" We're going to Gotham and we're going to go to Pier 18. And we're going to help Robin." Raven said in her normal voice.

" But it's a trap." Cyborg said.

" I know." Raven said quietly as she walked towards the garage. Cyborg nodded and followed her.

" We are so screwed." Beastboy said to himself as he followed them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The motorcycle drove up a small back street. The street ran along the back of huge warehouses. He then parked his R-Cycle on the side of one warehouse and hopped off. No one was there yet. He walked towards a small wood fence not only 10 feet from the warehouse. It started up from the ocean with concrete and turned into a wood barrier when it reached 4 and one half feet .He leaned against it. He could only see the waves crashing into the side below. They made splashing sounds as they hit it. It seemed like an eerie calm just standing there. Nothing was important and just staring at the waves was hypnotizing, it made you forget everything. Yes, this was the clam before the storm.

The stars lit up the night sky and gave it brilliant light. There were no clouds and you could see everything perfectly. It was a bit cold though. He remembered having times like this before. He wasn't cold then, sitting next to Starfire, she always made him warm.

: Flashback:

Robin opened the door to the roof. He had come here as a last resort. The one place they wouldn't look. Yes, Cyborg and Beastboy were hunting him down to make him play another "exciting" round of Stank Ball. They already had gotten Raven to play. It had been a horrifying site. As Raven sat by herself in the corner of the common room, just minding her own business, Beastboy crept up behind her. She sat unknowingly as Beastboy advanced upon her. He held up a black and white robe above her, as though it was a knife. Raven continued reading as Beastboy's face puffed up withholding laughter. His face reddened as he got closer. He knew what he was going to do thus he got redder. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He let out a chuckle.

Raven turned and raised an eyebrow. " What the hell?" Beastboy smiled an evil smile. Raven looked confused and then her eyes widened as she realized what was going on. " No." was all she let out as Cyborg, who had sunk up behind her while she was looking at Beastboy, grabbed her from behind. She struggled to get free but couldn't. Beastboy leaped forward and put the black and white stripped robe over her light lighting. He stepped back and smiled admiring his work.

" What are you two doing?" She said in a enraged voice.

" Now, now, now Raven calm down. You don't want to blow up the tower, do you?" Cyborg said in a small voice. Raven calmed herself down. Cyborg placed her in a chair and tied her to it.

Raven gave the two a death glare and said, " You'll regret this! I will escape." The two laughed. But then got determined, serious looks on their faces.

" Now to find the others." Beastboy said rubbing his hands together.

" Oh, Robin! Where have you gone?" Cyborg said sweetly while pulling out a rope a swinging it into a lasso. Robin gulped. He had been hiding behind the kitchen counter the whole time. He then made a mad dash to the common room door.

He went through and locked it. He heard Cyborg and Beastboy on the other side. " He went that way!" " Get Him!!!!"

Robin had ran down the hallways in the tower and finally came to the roof, the last place they would search. After opening the door to the roof he saw someone sitting by the edge. That someone was Starfire. He smiled and walked towards her.

" Hey Star." He said. She jumped at the sound of his voice. But then relaxed relizing it was him.

" Hello Friend Robin." She said cheerfully. He walked over and sat next to her.

" Sorry if I scared you." He apologized.

" It is fine." she answered looking back at the ocean. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. She shivered from the cold and brought her legs to her chin. Robin took off his cape and wrapped it around her.

" I thank-you." she said.

" Welcome." he answered.

" But will you not be cold?" She asked.

" No Star. Actually I'm feeling quite warm." He answered smiling at her and she smiled back.

" So what are you thinking about?" Robin asked.

" I am thinking about the future." she answered.

" I remember you went there. Are you thinking about that?" Robin asked.

" Yes. I am afraid I think about it often. It was different from now. Colder. I felt so alone. I worry that what Warp said was true, that I can not change the future. That somehow my friends will be friends no longer. And we will all go our seprate ways. I wonder what will happen to us all. What do you suppose will happen in your future, Robin." she asked turning to him.

Robin looked back at her. He hadn't really thought about the future. He knew he would get older, yeah. But her question had a point. What he would do with is life? " To tell the truth Satrfire I don't really know."

" Oh, but you have to have a dream." Starfire said.

" I don't have one. I don't really have a life outside of crime fighting. I think I will continue being a superhero for as long as I can. And after that I plan to take it from there. But I doubt I'll live to be old." Robin said sadly looking at the ocean.

" Why would you say such things Robin of course you will live to be old!" Starfire gasped. Robin smiled at her.

" Well you never know." he said hoping she would feel better.

" I do not think I will live to be old either." she said sadly.

" Why would you say that?" Robin asked in surprise.

" Many people in my postion have died by the age of 40. My mother, my father, my grandmother,my grandfather, their parents before them, and their parents before them have all died before the age of 40. All assassinated or died in war. As princess I shall one day take the thrown and I will die as ruler as will my chideren after me. It is why I think in the future, here that is, I will not be here. I do not wish to go back to Tameran. I want to stay and make sure the future is good." she said looking down. Robin took her hand in his. She looked up at him surprised.

" Starfire make me a promise that someday you'll gave children and those children will have children and you will be there to see it all no matter what. And that when you do die you will be old in surrouned by the ones you love." Robin said.

" I promise. Robin will you make me a promise?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah Starfire anything." Robin said.

" Promise me that, someday, you will have children also. And that you will find a woman who makes you truly happy. And that you will live to be a very old man." Starfire said.

Robin knew he probably wouldn't be able to keep that promise. He did a half smile and said, " I'll do my best." Starfire smiled accepting this answer.

There were a few moments of silence and then she spoke again. " Robin?"

He turned to her and noticed that they were really close. " Yeah."

" Will you not forget me in the future?" she whispered.

" Of course I won't. I can't ever forget you. Not even if I tried." he whispered as they leaned in closer.

" Robin, these children that I will have-- well I was wondering if maybe you and I---" She was cut off by the roof door swinging open. They jumped away from each other blushing.

Cyborg and Beastboy stood in the door way smiling evilly. " Hey you two." Cyborg said with his hands behind his back.

" Oh no." Robin said.

" What is wrong Robin?" Starfire asked. Beastboy smiled.

" Hey Star. You wanna play a game?" he asked slyly.

" Oh yes!! I game would be delightful." Starfire answered clapping her hands.

" No Star. You don't want to do it." Robin said putting an arm in front of Starfire.

" Too late dude." Beastboy smiled. Robin looked around. Cyborg was gone. Robin then heard a breathing behind him. Before he could do anything he was in Cyborgs arms. He struggled to get out of the grasp but Cyborg's hold was too strong. Robin stopped giving up and looked to the right of him. Starfire was held in the other arm laughing madly. Cyborg smiled and opened the door leading inside.

He stopped dead in his tracks and gulped. Raven stood right in the frame of the corridor blocking the way out of the hallway. " Hello boys. I told you I would escape." she said in an evil way.

" He- hey Raven." Beastboy said stuttering.

" Hello Beastboy wanna play a game." she said darkly. Beastboy and Cyborg both gulped. That night they did some serious regretting.

: End Flashback:

Robin smiled. He loved nights like that. Everything had been so normal. He had taken it for granted. When and if he was ever to get back to that normal life he would celebrate that he had it.

Robin then heard a noise behind him. He turned. Mr. Freeze advanced towards him.

" Hello Robin. I'm so glad you could make it." Mr. Freeze said in a cold voice.

" Where's Starfire?!" Robin demanded.

" You'll be seeing her very soon don't worry." Mr. Freeze said.

" What do you mean I'll be seeing her very soon?" Robin asked.

Mr. Freeze just smiled. " I see you've brought the micros. Good work."

" Cut the crap. I want Starfire!" Robin yelled.

" Then you shall get her." Mr. Freeze said evilly. Robin was grabbed from behind. He stuggled to get free.

" Follow me." Mr. Freeze said leading the way. Robin just allowed himself to be taken with the men. As long as he would be taken to Starfire he would do anything.

The door opened to a big warehouse that had been abanded. Or so it looked that way. He was lead to a different room. This room was big. It had machines and tables in it. A big lab. Robin looked around and in a tank he saw Starfire!!!!!

Robin was pushed to the ground. And was held there by someone. Robin looked at Starfire. He was so close to her. He almost had her. He couldn't be stopped now. Mr. Freeze took the bag Robin had. He looked in it and took out a tube of micros. He looked at them carefully.

" The cure is in my hands." He said in awe.

" Give me Starfire." Robin demanded.

" Robin, did you really think that I was just going to give you the girl and let you walk away with your knowledge of where I am and what I'm planing. Don't be foolish Robin because I'm not." Mr. Freeze.

" I'm not foolish." Robin said.

" Yes that's right. You're just in love." Mr. Freeze said.

" Yeah I am." Robin retorted. " And I do anything to protect her."

" As would I with Nora so you must understand my position." Mr. Freeze said.

" The thing is: I do understand your position. When the person you love is in trouble you'll do anything to help. You love them so much that just to see them in any pain at all hurts you. You would be willing to take the pain into yourself just so they wouldn't feel it. I understand now that love is something you can't deny. But that is no reason to kill people. So I'm going to bring you down and when I do I'll be able to say that I do love Starfire but I won't give in to being a villain at any time." Robin said knocking the man holding him down off. Robin stood and took out his bo-staff.

" Very well. Before you die I'll give you a fight. I'd like you to meet Hank. Hank and my minions will keep you busy. Goodbye Robin." Mr. Freeze said. He then pushed a button and a platform that lowered him and the two tanks underground. Then a small floor replaced the one that had disappeared.

Hank stepped forward. " Me and your girl had fun last night. She's an awesome kisser. How could you ever let her go?"

Robin was angered at this. " What did you do to her?"

" Don't worry just some kissing and other playful things. No sex….I wasn't allowed." Hank said darkly.

" You'll pay for that!" Robin yelled.

" Yeah, and you and what army is going to stop me boy blunder?" Hank asked sarcastically.

" The Titans army!" A voice yelled from behind Robin. Robin turned his head. And there stood Cyborg. Along with him were Raven and Beastboy all were in fighting stance.

" How did you get here!" asked Hank.

" We traced Robin's communicator. Thanks to him for leaving it on." Raven said.

Robin turned back to Hank, " I'm no fool. I knew this was a trap."

" Too bad that you walked into it cause you're not getting out of it. At least not alive." Hank said.

" Titans Go!!!" Robin yelled. And with that the Titans commenced battle with the minions.

Raven used her powers to put a sheild over them all as the minions rushed forward. She then expanded it so it blew them backwards. She then took her own section of them to fight as did the others.

" You want to see some magic?" Raven asked. Then was engulfed in black and sunk into the ground. The minions looked around confused. Where did she go? She then came up again in the same black light behind them. They turned around only to come face to face with black disk-like things. It was only light but when it collided with them it exploded and knocked them to the ground. They stood angrily and rushed her but before they could get to her a pole surrounded with black light hit them. They all rubbed their heads.

" You're going to get it girly!!" one of them yelled.

With that Raven arose into the air with 4 red eyes and said, " Don't call me girly!" then black vines came from under her cape and took hold of each of their ankles. The vines pulled them into her. They shot at the vines but nothing worked. They were pulled under the cape. And a few seconds later they came out - petrified and not moving.

Meanwhile Beastboy turned into several animals. He rammed himself into the minions and knocked them down. They got back up and turned to rush him but Beastboy turned into a monkey and jumped from each one covering their eyes so they couldn't see. They ran into each other as they tried to pry the primate off their face. While others fired gun shots at Beastboy but before they could him he would jump to another face. Finally after jumping on all their faces he landed on the ground and turned into a snake. He then wrapped himself around their ankles tripping one so that he would fall over the other. He turned back into his normal self as they all laid sprawled out on the ground. But he had forgotten one. The man stood and fired a round of shots at Beastboy. Beastboy had no time to react, he was just going to get shot. Beastboy braced himself for impact but then a black shield covered him. The bullets bounced off it and hit the man who had fired. The sheild disappeared and Beastboy turned. Raven stood next to him.

" Thanks." He said.

" You're welcome." she said and then fell into his arms.

" Raven what's wrong?" Beastboy asked worriedly.

" I used a lot of power. I'm in a very weak state." she whispered and then shut her eyes as she passed out.

" Raven!" he yelled. He looked at the now asleep girl. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her bridal style to a safe area and went to go help Cyborg but not before kissing her forhead. " I'll be back soon promise." he said leaving her.

Meanwhile Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at all the minions. He had successfully disarmed all them now he just needed to defeat them. He blasted serval that came his way and knocked them backwords. They landed and stood. Then one of them smiled and waved to the others. The others nodded. And Cyborg just stood there confused. Just as they had all nodded they rushed him. All at once. Now Cyborg's cannon could stop someone but not all once. He blasted them as they came towards him. But there was too many. Just then a large green rhino knocked them all out like bowling pins. Cyborg smiled.

" Thanks BB." Cyborg said.

" Cyborg watch out!" Beastboy yelled and pointed.

Cyborg turned. There was a minion. The minion jumped and landed on Cyborg's back and broke into his system and started cutting wires. " Yo! Get off my back!!!" Cyborg yelled.

" Get off, I said get of--- I'm a little tea pot short and---oh damn it stop messing with my systems!" Cyborg yelled as he waved his arms madly trying to knock the guy off. Then Cyborg felt his legs give out. He fell to the ground. His bottom part of his body had stopped working. He was now only working from the waist up.

The minion laughed at his triumph over the mechinal man. But as soon as he had thought he had won a monkey covered him. The minion couldn't see and was forced to get off Cyborg's back as he was attacked by a green monkey. Finally he threw the monkey off but was hit by a blue light that knocked him out.

" When I say don't mess with me I mean DON'T MESS WITH ME!!!!" Cyborg yelled.

" Cyborg are you okay?" Beastboy said rushing to his side.

" No man I can't fight with only half of me working." Cyborg said sadly.

" Come on." Beastboy said turning into a gorilla and pulling Cyborg to the spot where he had placed Raven. He laid Cyborg next to her.

" Okay where's Robin. We need to find Robin and save Star and get out of here." Beastboy said.

Cyborg looked around and then pointed to the rafters. There Robin was fighting with Hank.

Hank took a swing at Robin who dodged his fist. Instead Robin took his bo-staff and hit Hank in the chest. Hank then took hold of the other side that had hit him and pulled it. Hank then bended it so it broke.

" Oops." Hank said.

" You're going to pay for what you did with Starfire!" Robin yelled. Robin then took the broken bo-staff and used it as two small ones. He swung one down at Hanks knees and one at his head. But Hank jumped and missed getting hit by both shots. Hank then grabbed a pole from above and pulled himself up and kicked Robin. The kick knocked the breath from Robin and he hit the wall hard. Hank jumped down and went to punch Robin. Robin ducked and Hank's hand hit the wall instead. Hank then received a kick in the stomach and a fist in the face. Hank fell on a small thin platform that workers would use to get around the rafters. Robin jumped after him and landed on both feet on the platform. Hank was flat on his face. It looked as though he was finished. Robin took a stepped towards him and Hank smiled a smile that Robin could not see. As Robin reached down to pick him up Hank turned and with with an evil smile a shot fired. Robin looked down at Hank's hand. In it was a small gun. Robin then felt a burning in his left shoulder. He put a glove to it and when he pulled it off the glove was covered in blood. Robin had been shot. Hank smiled and stood.

" I win." Hank said evilly.

" No you don't." Robin said and then much to Hank's surprise Robin kicked his hand and Hank dropped the gun. He quickly went to pick it up but was kicked by a boot instead. Hank stepped back as he was hit with a bunch of punches. Then he was kicked with force in the stomach. Hank breathed in deeply and bended down. Robin wrapped a hand around Hank's neck and raised him up.

" Go ahead Robin, kill me. You won. Kill me." Hank choked.

Robin shook his head. " You might to deserve to die but I'm not murder." With that he took out some spray from his utility belt. He sprayed it and Hank was knocked out. Robin dropped him on the platform. He jumped down onto the warehouse floor and Beastboy ran up to him.

" Robin we need to get Starfire. Cy and Rae are hurt, bad and they need to get out of here." Beastboy said.

" Take them and go." Robin said heading for a wall that a button.

" But Robin I just can't leave you here. You're injured too!" Beastboy said looking at Robin's arm.

" I'm fine. Cyborg and Raven need your help right now. Get them out of here, Beastboy. And that's an order." Robin said.

Beastboy shook his head sadly. He knew there was no changing Robin's mind. " Okay. Keep in touch on the communicator." Beastboy said to Robin.

Robin nodded. " I will. Now go!"

Beastboy turned but then turned back to Robin, " Hey Rob, I saw what happened up there, with Hank. You were the better man."

Robin nodded. " Thanks." Then he watched as Beastboy turned into a gorilla and picked up both Raven and Cyborg. He then walked out of the warehouse.

Robin ran to the wall where the button Mr.Freeze had pushed was. He pressed it and the ground upon which he stood started to go down. When it stopped Robin got off and it went back up. The room which he was in now was small and dark. It had two tanks and one metal table which had the body of an sleep Nora on it. She had been taken out of her tank and not awakened yet. Mr. Freeze was at a computer typing in comands fastly. He turned to face Robin.

" So Hank and my minions didn't kill you. Now that's a disappointment." Mr. Freeze said turning to Robin.

" You're not going to get away with this." Robin said darkly.

" I will. I have have worked so hard to cure her!!! I will make her well again." Mr. Freeze said with a determined voice.

" You love her. I get that. But you have killed people. Even after she is cured someday I will bring you down. And then Nora will be left alone again. You could've saved her in different ways taken a different path to getting her cured. But you chose this one and it's too late. You can't take it back." Robin said.

" It doesn't matter what happens to me. As long as she is okay and my child is okay!" Mr. Freeze yelled.

" Your child?" Robin asked confused.

" She was pregnant when she got sick. If I didn't put her into the the cryogenic chamber they would both die! They are my family! My life! I can't just let them die!" Mr. Freeze yelled.

" You don't have to. Listen if you come with me quietly I'll make sure that they are cured." Robin offered.

" No!!! It's too late. I have already inserted the micros into her. She should awaken soon and then we'll be together forever." Mr. Freeze.

" You're crazy." Robin said quietly.

" I'm not crazy!!!I just want to make up for all the time I lost!" yelled Mr. Freeze.

" Sorry Victor, but I can't let you get away with this." Robin said.

" Then you'll die." Mr. Freeze said. He took out a lazer gun and pointed it at Robin. It fired and Robin dodged it. The lazer blasted into a mirrior instead. The mirrior broke into pieces. Robin took out his now broken bo-staff and swung it at Mr. Frezze. Mr. Freeze ducked and hit Robin in the stomach. Robin fell to the ground. The hit had force behind it from the suit. Robin landed on the ground and spit out some blood. He wiped it off and stood. Robin kicked Mr. Freeze towards the back of the room. While Mr. Freeze got himself up Robin made a mad dash to the computer. He found a button that said: Empty Cryogenic chamber and pressed it. He then felt a hand grab his shoulder and Robin was flipped into the machinery. It smashed against him. He felt a piece of the machinery go through his knee cap. He gave a yelp of pain as he pulled a 3 inch blade of metal from his knee. Robin then threw explosive disks at Mr. Freeze.

The whole room was consumed in smoke. And then it cleared. Robin was on the ground. His head ached from the fall. He couldn't walk for his knee was hurt so badly. It was only now that he felt his many injuries. He looked around. On the ground next to him was the bag he had brought the micros in. Around the bag where three broken bottles. Originally there had been five but one was used on Nora. If the other three were broken there was still one left. He quickly reached into the bag and pulled out the last tube of micros. The only one left. He then turned to a now turned over table that had been next to the big operation one. In found an ejector top he placed it over the lid of the tube. He looked over to the chamber Starfire had been. It was now empty and just had Starfire lying in it.

He crawled over to Starfire's glass chamber. He weakly and paifully got up on his knees. He opened the chamber and Starfire's limp body fell into his arms. Her evening gown was still on. The white cloth was torn and ragged. She was still badly injured so he had to be gentle with her. He held her in his arms and carefully ejected the micros into her. She still didn't move and it probably be awhile before she would wake up. Robin, for the first time, thought about Mr. Freeze.

Robin looked at the other side of the room. And saw Mr. Freeze crawl over to the place where his wife lay. She had been thrown from the table with the explosion and fighting, but both Robin and Mr. Freeze had not noticed. She had been thrown right into a chamber and now a shard of glass went right through her chest.

Victor let out a cry as he held his wife. Just as he did she opened her eyes and looked at her husband.

" Hey baby." she whispered.

" Nora." Victor whispered back.

" Why are you crying?" Nora asked Victor. Victor let out a sob and Nora looked down. She saw the glass that was through her chest.

" I-I'm sorry sweetheart I tried to save you. But I've failed." Victor said sadly.

Nora's hand rose and she put it on his cheek. " You didn't fail. I love you Victor. Even in death. This is the way it has to be."

" But I can't live without you. I love you so much Nora. I can't lose you again." Victor said kissing her hand.

" I was never gone. I've always been with you." Nora said in a whisper.

" You can't die." Victor whispered back.

" I can. And I will. You've never been able to tell me what I can or can not do I don't on planing on letting you bossing me around now." Nora said with a smile. Victor let out a small laugh.

" Will I see you again?" Victor asked.

" If we couldn't be together on Earth then in heaven we shall be together. Don't worry I'll be okay. I love you Victor." Nora whispered.

" I'll love you forever Nora." Victor whispered back. Then he slowly raised his hand and took off his helmet so that there was only his bare face. He slowly brought his lips to Nora's and kissed her for the last time. Nora's eyes closed and she let out her last breath. Victor started to cry and he put his face against hers.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Robin. Victor turned to face him and smiled a sad smile. " In the darkness you were my only hope." he whispered to a now dead Nora. He then turned back to Robin. " Get out of here! Now! This place is going to blow up I'd say in about three minutes."

" How?" Robin asked.

" The computers were programmed to set off a series of bombs I had set just in case someone had found this hideout. When I destroyed them they set bombs timers off. Go!" Victor yelled.

" What about you?" Robin asked.

" I only have a matter of minutes left. I can't stand being out of my subzero environment. When I took my helmet off I was exposed to the outside environment. I'm already dieing. And I'd like to die along side my wife if that's okay with you." Victor said with dignity.

Robin nodded and went back to Starfire. Although it was painful he picked her up and carried her to the platform. He pressed the button and it started to go up.

" Robin." Victor said.

" Yes?" Robin answered.

" In life the one lesson I've learned is: Be with the one you love. Nothing else matters. Something might seem important but it's only when the most important thing is taken away from you that you truly relize that you had everything you needed all along." Victor said with knowledge beyond Robin's years. Robin nodded. Now that he was dying that was all he could give Robin. Advice, so Robin wouldn't make the same mistakes. And Robin wouldn't.

The platform landed on the first floor. And Robin ran as quickly as he could with a hole in his knee and a bullet in his shoulder, and a girl in his arms. He got into the first room which he had entered. He ran faster. He knew pushing himself like this was bad when he was so badly injured but he kept on. He pushed open the front door and went out into the night. By the wall Beastboy stood waiting.

" Beastboy cover yourself! This place is going to blow!" Robin yelled barely just getting out the door. Beastboy gave him a look of confused look and then his eyes widened as the place blew up. He felt heat on the back of his neck he fell to the ground. He covered Starfire with his body so she wouldn't get burnt. He looked down at her face before passing out himself.

Beastboy ran towards Robin and Starfire. Raven who had just awoken also ran towards them. Cyborg just sat up the best he could to see what was happening.

Beastboy and Raven looked down at the two. They were lovers in each others arms. And they needed medical attention. Raven looked back at the now burning building. The fire was brilliant. It was the one thing in the darkness of the night that showed clearly. She heard fire engines in the distance. But still after everything that had happened Raven knew that the fire had un-melted so many things. One of those things was Robin's frozen love and that would surely be heated with warmth from now on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hi there!! Okay that chap on Word Processor was 19 pages long. And 19 pages is a really long Chapter, at least for me. Well there is STILL ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!! By the way I'm really sorry for any spelling errors my computer is whacked and is mean to me so please be mad at it and not me! Well once again please no flames my tender heart can not take it!!! And all reviews MAKE ME WRITE FASTER but I probably won't update until next weekend cause like I said school sucks major monkey butt and I hate it. Well I don't hate it cause I mostly get good grades but yeah it's still a pain!!!**

**My b-day is on the 30th which is this weekend!!!YAY!!! To answer some of your questions I will be turning 14. Please don't like put on you r review: That's really young or anything like that. Cause 14 is not young and I'm mature for my age and always have been and will continue to be. Anyways I'm lucky cause on Friday I'm not going to school, but to the mall for my traditional " B-day shopping spree" oh yeah it's fun!!!**

**Anyways like I said there is one more Chap left. Sorry for any lame stuff in this chap, I'm a hopeless romantic at heart. Thank you for all your great reviews!!!!! I really like getting them it shows that you like my writing and it makes me feel good.**

**Oh, and for all you that read the stories I write. I have some good news I already have a new idea for a new story and have started writing it but I'm probably not going to put it up until I'm done with this next chap of this story. It's called Returning and I hope to get it to y'all soon. ( by the way I just like to say y'all I'm not from Teaxs and no offense to the people who live there or are from there but I don't really want to move there) nope I'd like to move to Settle or Califorina. But wait I already live in Califorina so I can't move there, well maybe I'll just move somewhere else but be in the same state cause I like it here. Oh, sorry about that. I bable on like that sometimes and I do know it bores people.**

**Well my shoulders hurt and I'm tried so I'll shut up and go now.**

**My b-day is coming. YAY!!!!!**

**Bye-bye,**

**Hailey**


	8. Everytime

Hi everyone this is the last of My Frozen Love. I've enjoyed writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm also basing this off the song Everytime by Simple Plan or track 8 on the cd. Well here it is:

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I wish I could.

Chapter 8: Everytime

_It was 3 am_

_When you woke me up_

_Then we jumped in the car_

_And drove as far as we could go _

_Just to get away_

_We talked about our lives _

_Until the sun came up_

_And now I'm thinking about_

_How I wish I could go back_

_Just for one more day_

_One more day with you_

Robin's eyes slowly opened. The room he was in looked familiar. Yes, yes it did look familiar. He was in the medical lab in the tower. But something was missing, something warm. The sun shone brightly through the blinds and blinded him. He sat up in the bed where he lay. No one was in here with him. He had his shirt off. He looked at his shoulder; the gunshot wound was healed all except for a large purple scar. His knee was better too but it was in a cast. He looked around the room again. And then he remembered what happened. Starfire!!! Where was she? Was she ok? He started to panic. That's what was missing! Her warm body under him. He started to get out of the bed when the door opened.

Raven stepped into the room. And looked quizzically at the 17-year-old boy that was now half out of his bed. He looked up at her in surprise and realized that he didn't have anything on but boxers. He blushed a crimson red.

" Where are you going?" Raven asked in her monotone voice.

He got out of his embarrassment and remembered what he was doing. " Starfire! Where is she ok? Where is she? What happened?"

Raven used her powers and put him gently back into bed. " She is fine. The micros that you inserted cured her except for a few broken bones. She woke up a few hours ago and we put her back in her room. Now get back into bed. You're still weak. I did everything I could to heal you but I was weak and couldn't do it completely."

Robin sighed as he gave into to her command and lay back down. But felt better as soon as he did, realizing now that it hurt him to get up. He winced as he laid back on his pillow. Raven noticed this and went to a cabinet and took out a bottle of pills. She shook out two small red pills. She then went to the sink and got some water in a glass and handed both things to Robin.

" Take those. They're your painkillers. You are to take them twice a day." Raven said as Robin swallowed the pills.

" Thanks Raven." Robin smiled.

Surprisingly she smiled back. " Well I have to take care of the big hero."

" What?" Robin asked confused. Raven rolled her eyes.

" If it wasn't for you Starfire would be dead. She owes her life to you, Robin." Raven said.

" Can I go see her?" Robin asked.

" No, I'm sorry. She's taking a nap. She needs rest just like you. You can see her later." Raven said. Robin sighed just as Cyborg and Beastboy came in.

" Dude! Your awake." Beastboy exclaimed happily.

" Yeah man we never thought you'd wake up. And that reminds me. BB you owe me 50 bucks." Cyborg said holding out his hand.

" What!!! I don't owe you anything!!" Beastboy yelled.

"Yes you do. We had a poll going of when Robin would wake up." Cyborg said matter-of-factly. " Let me show you the board." He said as he ran out of the room as quick as lighting and came back just as fast with a white board. He was wearing glasses and had a pointer stick.

The white board had a large graph table on it with one line saying Cyborg and the other Beastboy. " Now," said Cyborg pointing to his own name with the stick, " I bet that Robin would wake up in three weeks and you said two. As you can see it has been 3 weeks and now he is awake. I win!!!!!"

" Oh," Beastboy said sadly but then he got an evil smile on his face, " but you don't have any proof that agreed to this bet so you don't win!! Ha-Ha!"

Cyborg didn't anything he just took out a paper and read it aloud, " I Beastboy here by agree to the rules of the poll that has been named Sleeping Beauty. I have said that Robin will wake up in 2 weeks. If he does not I hear by agree to pay Cyborg 50 bucks if he wins." Cyborg smiled. " And then you signed it at the bottom. Read and weep BB."

Beastboy snatched the paper from Cyborg's hands and read it. He moaned and gave Cyborg 50 bucks. " Damn it!!!" he said to himself.

" Wait I've been asleep for 3 weeks?" Robin asked.

" Yeah dude. We thought you and Starfire would never wake up!!!" Beastboy said.

" You were in a coma like state but we knew you would wake up." Raven said.

" So what happened after the explosion?" Robin asked.

" Well Mr. Freeze and all his minions were still in the building so they died. And project MAP is now being taken under observation." Cyborg said. Robin nodded.

" Hey we should celebrate. I made cake!" Beastboy said happily.

" You made cake?" Raven asked with one eyebrow up.

" Yup!! Just a sec I'll go and get it!!" Beastboy yelled. He came back with a big round cake that had red frosting and black letters spelling: Titans Go!!! He cut a slice for all of them and handed it to them.

" Do you think we should be eating this without Star?" Robin asked.

" We'll save her a piece. No point in waking her up." Beastboy said now eating the cake. The others shrugged and took a bit. Cyborg's face turned green, his cheeks sucked in, and his eye twitched uncontrollably.

He spit it out as did the other two. " You made tofu cake!!!!!" Cyborg yelled. Beastboy chuckled nervously and ran out of the room.

" Oh no you don't!!! You just tricked me into eating your nasty tofu!! You will pay for that you little grass stain!!" Cyborg said as he ran out of the room. Raven shook he head and went after them.

"Guess I won't save any for Starfire. Get some rest Robin. We'll see you later." Raven said as she went out. Robin watched her go and laid down. All of the while thinking about Starfire.

_Every time I see your face_

_Every time you look my way_

_It's like everything falls into place_

_Every thing feels right_

_But ever since you walked away _

_You left my life in disarray_

_All I want is one more day_

_It's all I need _

_One more day with you_

_When the car broke down_

_We just kept walking along_

'_Till we hit this town_

_There was nothing there at all_

_But that was all ok _

_We spent all out money on stupid things_

_But if I look back now_

_I'd probably give all away_

_Just for one more day_

_One more day with you_

: Flashback:

She felt herself hit the ground. Someone was on top of her, covering her. She felt a heat and a flash of bright light. Was this the light they talked about when you died? She weakly opened her eyes. She saw a stand of black hair. Robin's hair. He was there with her. He had come to save her

" Robin?" she whispered weakly. He didn't answer. She took what strength she had left and shook him slightly. He didn't stir.

" Robin!!" she chocked in a raspy voice. He still didn't move. She closed her eyes as tears came from them. He was most likely dead. At least that's what she thought. She brought her hand slowly to his cheek and rubbed it. She kissed him with the last of her strength. She wrapped her arms around him.

" I love you." She whispered as she closed her eyes. _If he is not in this world, I shall not be in it either _she thought to herself. As she lost conciseness she heard the footsteps of Raven and Beastboy running towards them.

: End flashback:

Starfire bolted up from her memory. She wiped tears that had been coming from her eyes. Raven told her when she had awoken that he was all right. He was fine, not dead. Neither was she. She had even seen a glimpse of him while he slept. He had a gun shot wound along with others wounds on his body. But he was going to be okay. God had given them another chance.

She couldn't stand being in bed any longer. Even though she was still weak, Starfire lifted herself from the bed. She was wearing just purple short pj shorts and a purple tank top. She wobbled for a bit before regaining her balance. She slowly put one leg in front of the other and walked out of the room.

She wondered down the halls using the walls as support along the way. Then she came to the one place she was looking for…the medical lab. She opened the door and stood in the doorway.

There was only one light on and it was above the bed that sat in the middle of the room. In the bed Robin slept peacefully He had been awake a couple of hours ago. She had heard everyone but was too weak to get up. He had been all that she dreamt about when she was in the coma. His face was the only thing amongst the shadows that was clear. She could even hear his voice speaking to her. They had many conversations during that time. They talked about anything. Time there did not exist. They were together and that's all that mattered. But then she woke up and realized, he didn't love her. He had told her so.

Starfire looked at the sleeping boy one more time. Then she turned from the doorway and headed for the roof.

Robin's eyes flickered open as he heard the door close. He squinted to see who it was before it closed completely. The light in the hallway was on. He only saw a flash of red hair. Starfire.

He used all his strength and hoisted himself out of bed. Clumsily he walked towards the medical labs door.

_Now I'm sitting here_

_Like we used to do_

_I think about my life_

_And now there's nothing I won't do_

_Just for one more day…_

_One more day with you_

_Every time I see your face_

_Every time you look my way_

_It's like everything falls into place_

_Everything feels right_

_Every time I hear your name_

_Every time I feel the same_

_It's like it all falls into place_

_Every thing feels right._

He opened the door to the roof. There on the edge of it sat Starfire dangling her feet over the side. He smiled. The way the moonlight shone on her made everything perfect. How could it not be? She was perfect. He walked towards her and she did not notice.

" Hey Starfire." He said quietly from behind her. She quickly turned around and while doing so somehow hit her nose with her arm.

" Ow!!!!" she yelled as it started to bleed. He quickly knelled down next to her and tilted her head back to stop the bleeding. She pinched her fingers over her nose.

" Thank-you Robin." She said in a chipmunk voice.

He smiled, " Anytime."

She smiled back but then it went away. " What are you doing out here at such a late hour?"

" I followed you after you woke me up." He said back.

" Oh! I am sorry. I did not mean to wake you. Please, if you wish to go back to sleep I will not wake you no longer." Starfire said as she unplugged her nose as it had stopped bleeding.

He shook his head. " I can't sleep. I think too much."

" I have also had the lack of slumber from thinking," Starfire said.

" Thinking about what?" Robin asked.

" Well, um…you." She said. Robin didn't say anything because he was to busy jumping up and down inside._ She is still thinking about me!!_ He thought.

Starfire noticed he wasn't answering and realized that she had once again, in a way, embarrassed herself. " I am sorry. I know you do not love me and that I should not have thoughts about you. I shall think of you no more, so please, do not be mad like last time. I will go inside." She said getting up.

She was stopped when Robin's hand grabbed her wrist. He lifted himself up and turned her to face him. " What I said last time wasn't true. I'm a jerk and I will live with what I said for the rest of my life. But don't ever; ever think I don't love you. Not for one second. Because I do love you. I think about you all the time. You're so beautiful that you blind me. Every time someone says your name or you speak to me my heart beats faster. If I don't see you every morning when I wake up or every time I go to sleep my day isn't complete. When I'm with you everything feels right and everything falls right into place. You don't need to beg for my attention because you always have my attention even when you aren't there. You're the only one that I can talk to and the only one that will listen. It hurts me to see you in any pain and I will do anything to make sure your pain goes away. It I hate myself now because I caused you so much of that pain. And all I could think about when you were gone and when I was fighting to save you was: I'm such a fool. I love her so much. I will never forgive myself and I understand if you don't forgive me. But I love you and I will love you forever." Robin said hole heartily.

The whole time he had been talking Starfire's mouth had hung open. He loved her too. Her eyes started to water with tears and Robin turned away from her. She forcefully turned him around and put her lips on his. It started off unsurely but then turned passionate and fiery. After five minutes they broke the kiss for air.

Starfire laughed and Robin also started to laugh. They laid down on the rooftop, him in his boxers and her in her pjs, in each other's arms and looked up at the stars.

" I owe you my life." Starfire whispered.

" You don't owe me anything." He whispered back.

" Oh, yes I do. And I will spend the rest of my life at your side making sure my debt is repaid." Starfire whispered.

" Well the only way you could spend the rest of your life with me is to marry me. And you don't want to marry me." Robin said quietly.

" Yes I do want to marry you." Starfire said quietly.

" Are you asking for my hand in marriage?" Robin asked.

Starfire laughed. " I am asking you that someday in the future, when we are older, will you be my husband. And have all those children you were talking about."

" Yes, someday in the future I will be glad to be your husband. But when the time comes I'll ask you. Is that okay?" Robin asked.

" Yes." Starfire laughed.

" I love you Starfire." Robin said stroking her cheek.

" And I love you Robin." She said back. And then they leaned into another passionate kiss.

As they lay of the roof making-out, little did the two Titans know that Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven stood silently in the doorway smiling as they watched the scene unfold.

" Beastboy you owe me 50 bucks." Raven said with a smirk on her face.

" What!!! I don't owe you anything!!!" Beastboy yelled as they got back inside giving the two some alone time.

" Yes you do. You and I had a poll going of when they would kiss each other. I bet that it would be today and you said in 2 days." Raven said her smirk now turning into an evil one.

" The girl is right you guys had a bet." Cyborg said.

" No way!!!" Beastboy yelled.

" Let me show you the board." Raven said as she took out the white board once more.

_You walked away_

_Just one more day_

_It's all I need _

_One more day with yo_u

**The End**

**-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Hi!!!!! Thank-you everyone who had read my story!!!! I have been glad to get all your reviews. They have helped me so much!!! I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoyed reading it. I have such big attachment issues ending this is hard.**

**But I got some got good news!! I have already started writing my new story and should post it up on the website a little while after I update this chapter. It is called Returning so look out for my author alert. Does anyone know what Nightwing said to Starfire before she went back to the past in How Long Is Forever? I really need to know.**

**Anyways I will miss you all! Well at least until you read and review my other story. Okay once again please no flames. Thank you so much for everything!!!!**

**A new Teen Titan ep airs today at 8:00pm on Cartoon network. And my b-day is tomorrow!!!!!**

**Bye-bye everyone,**

**Hailey **


End file.
